Shonen Tantei Dan VS The Baker Street Irregulars
by Himitsu Notebook
Summary: When the Shonen Tantei Dan are called to London to solve several murders by a Jack the Ripper copycat, they begin a heated rivalry with a group named the Baker Street Irregulars. But then things get sinister when a murder occurs among them.
1. 10 years

"Conan-kun! Look what came for you today!" Conan glanced up from his book and smiled at Mitsuhiko who danced across the room to him holding a stack of pale pink envelopes.

"More fanmail." Mitsuhiko grinned. "There's one for me in here too." Conan slapped his hardback copy of _Arsene Lupin, Gentleman Burglar _by Maurice LeBlanc down hard onto the table and rose from his chair to collect the fanmail harvest from Mitsuhiko.

"Gee, You sure are popular. The girls love you." Mitsuhiko muttered as he eagerly opened his own letter. He llet out a delighted gasp.

"Uwah! This girl sent a picture of herself! She's so cute!" Mitsuhiko clutched the photo with excitement. Conan turned to his fellow detective and laughed.

"You know what a friend told me a while ago...?" Conan asked, leaning forward with his hands in his pockets.

"Hmm?"

"You should just pick one of these girls and stick with her, hmmm?" Conan grinned and plucked the photo from Mitsuhiko's hands, winking at him. Mitsuhiko was well aware that Conan was referring to Mitsuhiko's infatuation with both Ai and Ayumi.

"Agh! It's no fair!" Genta slammed his bowl of unadon down onto the table hard enough to send several clumps of rice flying in all directions. "Conan and Mitsuhiko always get so much fanmail! What am I doing wrong?"

"Maybe you should cut back on the eels and rice. Girls get put off by your smelly eel breath." Mitsuhiko teased. So the two followed the routine of name calling which escalated into a full on squabble while Conan just sat and watched, laughing to himself. The usual. This was the normal for Conan now.

10 years in the future Conan never imagined he would've been happy just settling for Conan. The worst had come to the worst years back and Conan developed an immunity to everything Haibara forced down his throat. After so many storms Conan finally resigned to fate and relived the process of growing up only this time a little wiser. And he actually enjoyed it. It had been amusing to watch the Shonen Tantei Dan age. They were grown up, mature and experienced but still not above some of the childish exploits of their past. It was just the way they were. As they grew together unfortunately, so did Ran. But he hadn't given up on his feelings for her of course. Maybe one day the truth would let slip but for now he was Conan Edogawa, not Shinichi Kudo. It was a relief that his body was that of Shinichi Kudo's once again though. This had rendered his power sneakers useless though.

As the members of the Shonen Tantei Dan had advanced, so did the group itself. As they grew, adults began to take them seriously and the days of shooting Kogoro with his dart gun and mimicking his voice were over. The boys deductional skills improved too. Soon they began to need Conan's help less and less. It made him happy. It was almost like watching his children grow up. Quickly, with the gained trust of adults, the Shonen Tantei Dan worked their way up in the detective scene, solving cases that had the police baffled and gaining popularity throughout Japan and even the world (But down in the favour of Kogoro Mouri). Conan could be sure that whenever he turned the TV on , one of them was bound to show up somewhere. And of course Mitsuhiko and himself were quite popular amongst women, and even Genta to a lesser extent. Ayumi and Ai were also mobbed with a fair amount of male admirers. Every day more mail came into the Shonen Tantei Detective Office.

With the money Conan and his comrades had gathered from their devotion to the truth, they had managed to buy...well, rent...their own office which resembled Kogoro's in an odd fashion except it was devoid of the numerous Yoko Okino posters, erupting ashtrays and stray beer cans. The Shonen Tantei Dan's office was well kept and smart, arranged with vases of flowers (Ayumi had found something of a passion in flower arranging) and other tidy features. Their office was rather high up in an industrial building and had a fairly good view of Tokyo from it's large glass window. The office consisted of a desk with it's back to the window (This was Conan's desk) where all the legal documents and various other mumbo jumbo were kept along with the phone. In the corner was a counter top containing a rice cooker, water boiler and a traditional japanese tea set. The rice cooker was primarily to keep Genta happy. Ai quoted that the office reminded her of "The SOS Brigade's room" in the way that the Shonen Tantei Dan spent nearly all of their time messing around in this office, that is until the phone rang and they shipped off to another case. Also reminiscent of Kogoro's Detective agency, there were two blue sofa's surrounding stretched coffee table where the group would usually talk to their visitors.

Today Conan hadn't really been doing much save for going through fanmail and playing Othello with Mitsuhiko. There had been no sign of either Ayumi or Ai. Conan assumed they were shopping together or something of the sort. Every time he thought about the two's friendship it made him laugh. He never really pictured Ai settling into this life. She was enjoying being a normal teenager, as was he.

"Ack! Genta! There's eels all over the place now!" Mitsuhiko was fumbling around with the overturned bowl of rice and a dishcloth, attempting to clear up Genta's mess.

"It's your fault for knocking it over!" Genta defended himself.

"Do you really have to eat in the office?" Genta was obviously quite pleased, enjoying watching Mitsuhiko mopping up the spilled food. This served as his revenge for Mitsuhiko and Conan getting a lot more fanmail than him.

"Hey Conan!" he turned his head. Ayumi was stood at the door, Ai at her heels, with a shopping bag in hand. Conan turned to greet his female peers.

"Hey..." he craned his neck. "What's in the bag?" Ayumi let it fall to the floor and fumbled around amongst several garments of clothes (Apparently Ayumi and Ai had been shopping) until finally she produced a folded white piece of paper. Conan took it from her hands and unfolded it.

"What' this?"

"I dunno. Ai received it this morning." Ayumi craned her neck, peering over Conan's shoulder to try and make sense of the letter.

_Holmes Detective Agency_

_15 Besborough Street_

_Pimlico_

_London_

_Great Britain_

_SW2 134_

_Shonen Tantei Dan (The Junior Detective League)_

_I am writing to you to inform you of a murder that have taken place in London recently. A woman named Amber Wilson was found dead on July 7th 2009. Several of her organs had been removed, the body in a barely recognisable state. What disturbs us so is that this killing greatly resembles that of the women murdered by Jack the Ripper in 1888. Several other murders all in the style of the Jack the Ripper, all victims female, have taken place since the murder of Amber Wilson. We have hear great things about you and understand that even though you are young that your deductional skills are case solving abilites are far above the average for your age even surpassing that of the police. We need your brilliant young minds to solve this case as soon as convenient for you. The London Police force are counting on you._

_Yours sincerely_

_Inspector Robert Deeming, Holmes Detective Agency_

Conan furrowed his brow while his eyes processed everything from the position of the lettering the creases in the paper and the handwriting.

"Pretty scary isn't it?" Ai chuckled sarcastically. She was now stood next to Ayumi, reading alongside the young detective. "The ripper revived."

"Wait hang on." Conan brought the paper closer to his eyes. "They want us to go to London?!"

"Really?" Ayumi was beginning to bubble like a cauldron of excitement. Ai remained fairly indifferent as always. "London town!" Mitsuhiko joined the letter viewing gallery.

"Jack the Ripper?" His eyes widened. "Not again." Conan laughed as he remembered the groups adventures against Jack the Ripper in cyberspace.

"I think we should go for it!" Ayumi wasn't doing a very good job of containing her excitement. She had started to quiver trying to hold it in. Conan knew she certainly wasn't interested in the murder aspect. She had never been to London before. But Conan was interested. Any case large or small was enough to arouse his interest. And this one was large. His adrenaline was pumping already, an uncontrollable grin stretched across his face.

"Mitsuhiko!"

"Yup?" Mitsuhiko stood to attention like a solidier. Conan turned, stilling grinning like the psychopath who they were about to track down.

"Book the tickets now. We're going to London." Ayumi let out a delighted squeal.

"When for?"

"Tomorrow."

"Right Bancho-san!" Mitsuhiko saluted and then vaulted the desk, landing in the swivel chair. He loved doing that. Conan wished they would all stop calling him Bancho-san. It made him feel more like a Yakuza boss than the head of a Detective league. Ayumi followed Mitsuhiko over the desk exuberantly and peered over his shoulder as he booked the flights, conversing with him as they did so while Ai busied herself at the kettle, humming to herself as the water boiled. Conan made himself comfortable one the sofa opposite Genta. In few minutes Ai graced the two boys with her presence and two steaming cups of florescent green tea. Conan loved being the leader of the Shonen Tantei Dan. If anything he was having even more fun than when he was on his own. Previously he thought that partners would only drag him down but now he loved them functioning as a society. They were almost like his own little dysfunctional family. Even though they were going to London to investigate a murder, he was sure that in-between this would be a holiday for them. It always was. Conan was chomping at the bit for tomorrow to arrive.


	2. Awake

Conan beat his alarm clock to it this morning. Slamming his palm on the singing clock, Conan leaped from his futon exuberantly, earning himself a barrage of gratuitous insults from the sleeping Kogoro, who couldn't make sense of the teenage detectives excitement. He chuckled to himself, knowing the all Shonen Tantei Dan (With the possible exception of Ai) would be fast asleep right now...At 2:00am. Only when Conan was cooking himself breakfast did the drowsiness kick in. He was excited but that alone wouldn't keep him awake all morning. Screw it, he would sleep on the plane.

"Conan...?" Conan turned, a slice of toast wedged in his mouth. A weary Ran was posted up against the doorframe, rubbing her eyes. She was still clad in her baggy pajama's, no makeup applied, her hair looking like she had just been caught in one of Dr Agasa's explosions from a failed experiment. The older, more mature Ran let out a large yawn, still struggling to keep her balance.

"What are you doing up at this time?" she moaned. Conan wasn't sure but she looked like she was sleepwalking. "The plane isn't for hours!"

"Always have to make sure I'm prepared, hmm?" He pulled his tie into place and smiled at her. It was funny, she had gotten older but he was almost exactly the same height as her, a little bit taller if anything.

"C'mon you..." Ran let out another yawn. "Do this every...time...Remember...when you had to go to...China...Russia...Even just...Kyoto...Which is so...clo...close..." As Ran's sentence drew to a close ,she flopped forwards, her forehead landing on his chest. Conan blushed, keeping his hands at a distance.

"Ra-Ran...?" No answer. Then she began to snore. Conan chuckled and lead the sleeping woman back to her room, still standing upright. Ran got herself into bed but fell asleep halfway through in an odd contorted position which brought Conan to the conclusion that she must have been sleepwalking...at least partially.

After a quick breakfast of toast, Conan set out with a spring in his stride, a fully packed bag over his shoulder, to the Shonen Tantei Dan's office. They would always meet there before going on trips.

Conan was shocked to find someone had beat him to it...Or rather they never left the office in the first place. He closed the door quietly behind him and tiptoed across the office to examine the head face down on the desk. Basking in the light of the single lamp on their desk was Ayumi, breathing softly, fast asleep. Conan was a little surprised at how adorable she looked when she was sleeping or just how adorable it was that she had fallen asleep at the desk, over what looked like Conan's _Arsene Lupin_ novel. Conan assumed Ayumi had either waited up here all night for some reason or come very early to beat him to the crunch but had fallen asleep again. This was one of the rare moments Ayumi was totally silent, normally he'd never be able to shut her up. Placing his bag down quietly, Conan slid off his jacket as wrapped in carefully around Ayumi's shoulders before going to the countertop to help himself to a bowl of rice. He was still hungry and luckily the rice cooker was never empty.

An hour passed before Conan finally brought himself to wake Ayumi up. Gently, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ayumi...?" he shook her softly. She only let out a small mumble.

"Ayumi, wake up."

"Mnn..." She wriggled a little. Conan let out a sigh.

"Ay-u-miiii!" It was then when the sleeping girl woke with a start. Her head shot up from the desk so quickly Conan almost fell backwards trying to move out of her path to avoid getting his jaw broken. When she came to her senses and saw Conan standing above her, she turned bright red.

"Conan!" The coat cascaded off her shoulders. Ayumi turned slowly and picked it up. "Is this yours?"

"Yeah..." Ayumi handed it back to him, still blushing furiously.

"Was I asleep?" Ayumi asked. Conan nodded.

"Aww! Drat!" Ayumi cried. "I thought finally I'd beaten Conan to it!" She began to laugh. Conan let out a sigh. Was it just him or were all the members of the Shonen Tantei Dan hell bent on outdoing him somehow. "I guess I'll have to try harder." Ayumi giggled.

"You should be a little more careful." Conan slipped his jacket back on "You could catch a cold like that." Ayumi nodded. There was an awkward silence between the two.

"Say Conan--" The door was flung open.

"My, what are you two doing in here so early this morning?" Ai strode across the room, a suggestive smirk on her face, and set down her bag on one of the blue sofa before shuffling right up to Conan, her lips almost touching his ear.

"Nothing inappropriate I hope?" she whispered. Conan gave her a gentle nudge to get her out of his personal space. The two simply smirked at one another as if sharing their own private joke mentally. Ayumi stared down at her knees.

_Who am I kidding? I was stupid to think that..._

"Atten-hup! Shonen Tantei Dan!" The door was flung open yet again and Mitsuhiko and Genta bounded into the room, seeming unusually cheery. Conan wondered what the hell Mitsuhiko was planning to do with the large paper fan he was holding in his hand for some reason.

"I have now appointed myself the Shonen Tantei Dan Awakeness Co-ordinator!" Mitsuhiko announced loudly. Conan face palmed. What the hell kind of title was that to self-apply? Mitsuhiko pounded his palm with the paper fan. "Therefore it is my job to make sure none of us fall asleep!" Without warning Mitsuhiko turned and gave Genta hard slap over the head with the fan to demonstrate. Ayumi burst out laughing while Conan and Ai simply stood with doubt in their minds about the team they had assembled here and wondering what the hell Mitsuhiko put in his coffee this morning.

"No slacking!" Mitsuhiko gave Conan a fan slap around the face "Lets get going!"

"Hey!" Conan laughed. Mitsuhiko gave him another unnecessary slap.

"No slacking!" Then he proceeded to slap both Ayumi and Genta also unnecessarily. Ai placed her magazine down and stood, dusting off her skirt.

"Dr Agasa is parked outside if you all wish to get to the airport early." she announced, hoisting her bag over her shoulder.

The trip to the airport was fun enough. Although the car was a little crowded seeing as they were all a lot bigger than when they used to travel together before but it was fun. Even though they probably woke up a lot of angry sleeping people the gang decided to invest in loudly singing "Mune ga doki doki" like they always used to as children. Conan was almost tempted to join in. Mitsuhiko almost crashed the car with his rampant fan slapping, even going so far as to hit the driver several times. Conan saw this simply as Mitsuhiko attempting to feel like he was in control of the group for once. Conan, being observant as he was, had noticed for some strange reason Ai had remained completely untouched by Mitsuhiko's fan of death the whole journey.

"London...London...London..." Ayumi scanned the large black screen dotted with the time tables for all outgoing flights. Conan and the rest were sitting in a cafe, having another breakfast and chatting exuberantly. Ayumi couldn't help feeling a little left out, stood looking for their flight but then again she had no right to complain as it had been her own choice to go and look anyway. She just need a couple of seconds to think. Ayumi had always been close to Conan ever since school and it didn't take a genius to work out that what she felt for him now was a lot more than friendship. Even though Conan was a genius apparently, he just didn't notice. She practically waited on him, hand and foot, to try and gain his attention but...why wasn't it working? Not only that, but every time Ayumi saw Conan and Ai together she felt a rather significant but temporary drop in her self esteem. Was there something they weren't telling her. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but there was something strange in the air around Ai and Conan. Like their own little secret that she and the rest of the world was barred from. Ayumi let out a heavy sigh and returned to the table where her friends were sat in one of the generic airport cafes.

"So how long do we have?" Conan leaned forwards, as Ayumi resumed her seat at the already overcrowded table.

"A couple of hours. So we can go through the customs in a bit." Ayumi picked up the half-eaten pastry on her plate and continued to eat in silence as the group continued to discuss their mission.

The flight was crowded, jam packed with tourists and young children. The Shonen Tantei Dan had been lucky to even get on this flight at such short notice seeing as even moving around without being knocked to the ground was problematic. As a result of the Shonen Tantei Dan's seats had been divided. Ai glanced at the tickets in her hand, the other clasped tightly on Conan's sleeve. The group had decided it would be wise to link arms to avoid being trampled. Ayumi was certainly enjoying linking arms with Conan. It was as close to anything even vaguely romantic she was probably ever going to get.

"Don't you think now would be a good time for your paper fan, Mitsuhiko?" Genta asked, jostling among the crowd.

"I am the Awakeness Co-ordinator! Not a dishonourable samurai!" Mitsuhiko mocked the face of someone who had just been asked to betray their religion.

"Right!" Ai announced. "There are two seats...Over there" she made a quick gesture. "Who would like to sit over there?"

"I'll go." Conan, like a gentleman, wanted to save the rest of the from crossing the masses to reach the seat. Ayumi pounced.

"I'll sit next to Conan!" she waved her arm in the air as if Ai was a teacher and she was a student trying to get some attention. Ai's amused grin was uncontrollable. Maybe Conan was too dense to notice Ayumi's feelings but she wasn't. Cradling Ayumi against his chest to protect her, Conan pushed through the crowd to reach the seats. Ayumi placed herself by the window and surpressed her desire to squeal and dance at how happy being held by Conan made her feel. Ai sat alone while Genta and Mitsuhiko sat together on the other side of the plane.


	3. London town

Stepping off the plane in London was like stepping onto a completely different planet. The whole atmosphere was different. And as Conan had predicted, it was unbelievably foggy...and freezing cold to boot. The detectives clutched their shoulders as they made their way down through the tunnel to the airport.

"Aaah, It's freezing!" Mitsuhiko complained.

"Will I be able to get unadon here?" Genta wondered allowed.

"Hmm, I don't think so. I hear the British aren't big on eels." The minute Conan's foot hit the marble floors of Heathrow airport, much to his surprise, Conan and his peers were ambushed by a swarm of reporters. The camera's were flashing so hard and fast Conan felt like his head would explode. Mitsuhiko, Genta and Ayumi stood with their jaws on the ground at such a reception while Ai remained like a blank sheet of paper, her default setting. The team were also shocked to see a camera crew. Conan assumed this case must be serious. They'd never received such a welcome in their whole career.

"Omigod! The Junior Detective League!?" Someone cried from afar. A crowd was already gathering to welcome them.

"Mr. Edogawa!" A reporter cried. Ai stepped to the side to shield a Ayumi from the lights, already picking up that she was slightly intimidated. Ai also pulled up the hood of her coat. If the Black Organisation were to see this she would certainly be in trouble. "What are your plans regarding the Ripper cases?" Conan wondered how the expected him to answer that.

"Mr. Edogawa, would the Junior Detective League be interested in saying a word for the evening news tonight?" A newscaster was ballistically waving a microphone in his face as if it were a wand and she were trying to cast a spell on him to convince him to speak to the,. Conan shook his head.

"No, sorry." he spoke for all of them. Slowly, as they walked, the reporters cleared a path for the Shonen Tantei Dan and allowed them to pass through. Ayumi was shielding her face from the camera's exploding bright lights as much as possible. She hated media attention.

"What a reception!" Genta marvelled. "I feel like royalty!"

"Conan! Can I get your autograph!"

"Ai! Would you mind posing for a photo?"

"Conan! Conan! Over here!"

"We love your work!"

"You guys rock!"

After being torn to pieces by the masses, the youths found themselves even more tired than when they woke this morning. Even the airport staff and the taxi driver were kissing their feet.

"Well, Rest assured we will be all over the news stands by tomorrow." Ai sounded slightly smug. They were crossing a large bridge now in the almost melancholic smog of London town, in a dreary dull taxi. The rain was pouring relentlessly. The driver of the cab had been asking them questions just as relentlessly as the downpour, but one word from Conan kept him quiet for the rest of the journey. Although how excited he was to be in the presence of the Shonen Tantei Dan was almost radiating out of this middle aged man even though he wasn't even talking.

Ayumi slapped her hands against the hazy glass windows.

"Hwah! Big Ben!" she squealed. Conan laughed at how they still hadn't grown out of the habit of greasing every window with their palms as they marvelled at the landmarks of wherever they were.

"I'm sure this one won't go back two minutes every time Jack murders someone eh?" Mitsuhiko laughed.

"Such a big river!" Genta added as he stared at the Thames. "It looks kinda calm."

"Actually if you fell in there, the chances of you being rescued are slim to nil." Conan added.

"Good place to dump bodies." Ai effectively ended the conversation which lead into an unpleasantly awkward silence.

The cab pulled up outside a long line of attached flats which certainly didn't even hint as to a detective agency. Hoods up and bags as makeshift umbrellas, the teenagers climbed out of the cab, huddled like penguins to see the "Homles Detective Agency". A man was stood at the door. He might have been smiling but Conan couldn't tell as he had a rather large mustache like a large horseshoe which consumed a fair amount of his face. He assumed this man was Robert Deeming.

"Ah, Mr Edogawa, How wonderful it is to meet you finally!" He stepped down and shook Conan's shivering hand heartily. "We've heard nothing but good things about you all!" The man continued, while shaking the hands of the other cold wet detectives.

"I am Robert Deeming, Head of the Holmes Detective Agency. Do come in." The Shonen Tantei Dan were already halfway through the door before he'd even finished inviting them in. The agency was very different to their own, almost what one would consider stereotypical for a British Detective. The all the walls were a welcoming crimson with a dark skirting board, every piece of furniture looked as if it belonged in the Victorian era and also looked as if the decorator had put hours of thought into the placement of them to make this place look as luxurious and welcoming as possible. For some reason the first thing that crossed Conan's mind was a portly gentleman in a bowler hat when he stepped into the room...Which was almost exactly what Robert Deeming was.

Mr. Deeming was slightly shorter than every member of the Shonen Tantei Dan, which must of made him rather high in the running for shortest man in Britain as none of them were very tall at all, save for Conan. Robert's face seemed to be constantly expressionless due to his aforementioned mustache. He was old enough to not be considered middle age anymore with his many silver grey hairs and wrinkled features yet didn't quite seem like "An old man". He was dressed even heavier than Conan and his peers even though he didn't look as if he had any intention of leaving the home. A relatively young looking maid was called to carry all of the luggage to their rooms.

Robert took the Shonen Tantei Dan to his living room and sat all them all down around a large rounded coffee table on his many luxurious sofa's. Conan almost felt their own establishment a little paled by comparison, being so basic while this place was so ornate and well...It looked like it should belong to Sherlock, living up to its name. Conan sipped the warm tea he had been given thankfully as Robert Deeming gave them a full overview of the case.

"We've tried everything to get our heads around these cases. Although the murders are gruesome and not at all a pleasant sight they are committed almost flawlessly, not a scrap of evidence to be found." Robert threw several photographs onto the table in front of Conan which he examined. Ayumi gasped when she saw the mangled conditions of the bodies. Conan nodded.

"Have you researched the victims?" He asked. "Are there any possible links between the murdered?"

"None so far except they are all female and around the age of 17-20 and all of them seem to be from wealthy backgrounds." Well, that was a start.

"So quite young then...Were any of them...?" Conan waved his hand slowly rather than finishing the sentence.

"No, None." Robert shook his head.

"How many victims so far?" Ayumi asked. "Did they occur around a certain area or were they spread around London widely?" She sounded more like she was interrogating the murder himself than asking the client about him.

"They all occurred a fair distance from one another. Amber Wilson..." Robert tapped one of the photographs. "...was found murdered in her home in East Dulwich. The second victim, Hannah Quick was found in Hyde Park in a bush. Third, Jessica Clements, dead in an alleyway in South Kensington. Fourth, Rose Thompson, Behind a building in around Trafalgar square and the fifth which disturbs us the most happened right across the road..." Robert gestured to the window. "Down in the Pimlico tube station right outside this building. Laura Mackenzie, found dead in one of the toilets when the janitor unlocked it in the morning."

"Maybe the murder is deliberately spreading their murders as much as possible to confuse us?" Ayumi suggested tentatively.

"Well done Sherlock." Ai remarked sarcastically. Conan rewarded her with an elbow in the ribs which she only laughed at.

"Anyway, I'm sure discussing such a case is the last thing you want to do after you've travelled such a long way from Japan. Come, Claire will show you to your rooms." The maid who had taken their luggage re-appeared at the door and escorted the weary teenagers upstairs. The building had 6 floors including both the ground and underground. It seemed that the Holmes Detective Agency bought out all of the flats in the building and connected them. As the maid lead them to their rooms, Conan noticed several of them were already occupied. The maid stopped abruptly in the corridor.

"Ayumi, your room is here. Ai, next door. I hope you and Genta don't mind sharing a room, Mitsuhiko. And Conan, you will be staying in here. Oh and also, the bathroom is at the end of the hall." The maid bowed politely as they all parted ways.

Conan collapsed onto the large double bed, exhausted beyond belief. Maybe he should've slept in a little longer this morning. They were hanging around at the airport for nearly 4 hours before they were into the gates. This room was pleasant enough though. Conan felt dirty. He needed a shower.


	4. The Irregulars

It was late and the Holmes Detective Agency was dark. Not a sound could be heard except the light pattering of the footsteps of one Ai Haibara, who had left her room in the night to use the facilities. Ai stumbled down the corridor in her pajamas with her hand trailing along the walls to ensure that she remained upright. As Ai passed Genta and Mitsuhiko's room she couldn't help but wonder why all of the guest rooms on the 5th floor were taken. There were a good 6 rooms down there (Although one of them belonged to Robert Deeming). Ai wondered who could possibly be staying here besides them and why they hadn't seen anything of these mystery guests when they had arrived.

Ai's hand hit the handle of the bathroom door. She turned it an lumbering into the blinding light of the white tiled room. It was then she noticed something next to the large bath and shower combination. The towel rack. There was one towel on it that didn't quite fit. The rest were all completely white with the letters "HDT" (Holmes Detective Agency) embroidered on them but not this one. This one towel was a baby pink and was covered in florescant pink flowers. Ai's first assumption was that it belonged to Ayumi but Ayumi really wasn't the type to go so far as to bring her own towel with her. And even if she had, she would've had very little time to come down to the bathroom and make herself at home in there as she went to sleep very early. Someone else was here. And from the looks of the towel and various other items (A toothbrush, a set of hair straighteners and a bottle of extra silky shampoo) that someone else was a teenager. Ai mentally noted this and trudged wearily back to her room to continue resting.

"Conan....Conan?" Conan moaned and attempted to block the incessant knocking on his door out of his head. The voice belonged to Claire, the maid. "Robert would like to invite you to join him for breakfast!"

"Just a minute...!" Conan cried out in frustration, tugging the duvet further over his head. He heard the maids footsteps gradually fade off into the distance. He probably should wake up. Besides, he was here to solve a murder, it would be pointless if he just lay in bed all day. But this bed was so vast and warm, comfier than any he'd ever slept in before. It engulfed him. It didn't want to let him leave but he'd have to eventually. Slowly Conan dragged himself away from the embrace of the sheets and stumbled into the en-suite bathroom to brush his teeth.

He ran into the rest of the Shonen Tantei Dan in the corridor. Apparently his was the only en-suite room, so the rest of them all had to line up and take their turn.

When Conan reached the breakfast table he was surprised. He had only expected Robert and possibly the maid to be there but no...The table was surrounded save for 5 seats which had been reserved for him and the rest. But the other seats were taken up by...other teenagers? Two girls and three boys, almost a mirror of the Shonen Tantei Dan themselves. He could tell simply by looking at them that they were all of high class backgrounds. As he entered the room, one of them, a tall well-groomed girl with short dark brown hair and glasses, stood abruptly and thrust her hand into his face.

"You must be Conan." He was surprised to find this girls Japanese was flawless and not even accented. He found it odd she would speak to him in Japanese as everyone else had spoken to had addressed him in English. Cautiously, he shook her hand.

"Bethany Tulip." She remarked coldly. The other four teenagers stood behind her almost on cue. Robert who remained in his seat, knife and fork in his hand, looked like he was smiling It would've been a lot easier to tell without the mustache, yet again.

"I see you and the Baker Street Irregulars aren't acquainted yet!" Robert laughed. "Fellows, this is Conan Edogawa!"

They stepped forwards, robotically as if they had been rehearsing this moment all morning and were giving it their all at the final performance. The second girl stood forwards. She looked a little more casual than the rest, her dirty blonde hair unbrushed, her face devoid of any sort off makeup.

"Saki Jadison. Pleased to meet you finally." She shook his hand. Her Japanese was perfect too. A boy with very unusual crimson coloured hair came forwards next. His grip was strong enough to break every bone in Conan's hand. He wondered if that was this boys intention. He wasn't looking at Conan in a friendly manner.

"Oliver Carlson." The other two skipped the hand shake.

"Dylan Kennedy."

"Maurice Watson."

"Umm...Nice to meet you." Conan was already slightly confused. Who exactly were these people? They certainly weren't a colourful group. They were obviously the type who's had grandparents who'd grown up in the Victorian ages and had passed it down through the generations, living spoon-fed lives in the lap of luxury. The type who attended posh private schools and had their parents wallets at their disposal.

"These are the Baker Street Irregulars! Englands finest young detectives!" Robert chortled. He sounded rather drunk. The letter hadn't mentioned anything about this paralell detective league. And if they were so fine, why had he never heard of them, when they'd clearly heard of him. "They will be assisting you in the Ripper case!"

Ayumi, Ai, Genta and Mitsuhiko all came tumbling down the stairs at this point and lumbered rather noisily into the dining room but stopped when the realised they had company. The Irregulars went through the routine introduction and handshake with all of the Shonen Tantei and then assumed their seats at the table.

"So..." Ayumi thought she would begin some conversation. She struggled for a minute, wondering if she should do so in English or Japanese. She stuck with English, seeing as they were in the majority here. "The Baker Street Irregulars...Is that like...?"

"Yes." Bethany interrupted harshly. "The Baker Street Irregulars of the Sherlock Holmes novels." And then she tutted in a manner that said that she was sick of hearing this question. Her icy tone put an instant end to the conversation. Ayumi was too intimidated by this to attempt to continue.

"So, Conan Edogawa...We have heard so much about you." Oliver began, this time in his highly polished English. "I hear even the Japanese police force are at your mercy."

"Although that wouldn't take much." Saki mumbled, causing the rest of the Irregulars to snigger among themselves. Conan was a little taken aback. These stuck up English detectives were making fun of them? Robert could obviously sense a little tension in the air.

"Well!" He clapped his hands together. "After you've finished your breakfast, my drivers will be escorting you around London to investigate the crime scenes!" Conan assumed that by "Drivers" he meant for the two factions to travel separately...Thank god. The rest of the morning meal went on in silence.

The first one the Shonen Tantei Dan were taken to investigate was the murder of the late Amber Wilson who was found by her boyfriend, slashed to ribbons in her own home, while the Baker Street Irregulars investigated Laura Mackenzie across the road. The second driver hadn't been needed then. The body had been removed but the room was still splattered a disturbing crimson. A police officer at the scene filled Conan and co. in on all the details.

"Amber Wilson , aged 18, working full time as a defence attorney. Unmarried, no children. Of a wealthy background, found dead July 7th 2009. When she was found it looked as if the murder had only been committed within the past hour. The victims throat was severed by two cuts. Her abdomen was slashed entirely open, and it was later discovered that the uterus had been removed."

"Annie Chapman or Eliza Ann Smith. Nicknamed Dark Annie" Ai commented.

"Exactly." Conan nodded. "This murder resembles that of Annie Chapman perfectly, the second of the canonical five murdered by Jack the Ripper. It's odd that this ripper would target wealthy women as the original ripper only killed prostitutes..." Ayumi was crouched around the chalk outline of the body, as close as possible but still keeping her distance enough not to disturb the scene.

" I suppose even though the original Jacks murders were sloppily carried the police didn't catch him back in 1888. But that's because police back then were ignorant and easily bribed. Not to mention they don't have the same facilities as we do." Ayumi added as she stood and made her way towards Conan and Ai who were still stood in the door frame. "But there is no way someone could carry out a murder this gruesomely without leaving a scrap of evidence."

"The Shonen Tantei Dan will be sure to catch him!" Mitsuhiko beamed.

"Were any of the removed body parts left at the scene?" Conan turned to the officer again. "Or did the murder run off with them?"

"The uterus was not found." He replied.

"Blegh, We're dealing with a very sick killer here." Genta grimaced. "Perhaps the killer is male. Running off with those kind of body parts doesn't seem like something a woman would do."

"Or maybe that's just what Jack wants us to think." Conan placed a hand on his chin thoughtfully.

"Ah, but then again it could be the double bluff." Ai remarked.

"True."

"I'll leave you investigate in peace." The officer saluted. "I will be at the door of the house if you should require any more information."

"Oh one more thing!" Conan raised a hand. "Was there a weapon found at the scene?"

"No...But we found a fragment of brown glass within the victims body." The police officer left.

"Brown glass? That certainly doesn't fit in with the murder of Annie Chapman." Conan strolled over, magnifying glass in hand and surveyed the pools of blood around the victims white outline.

"If the glass was brown, it's most likely to be from a beer bottle or something of the sort." Ai joined him. "I don't think brown stained glass windows are too hot nowadays, and all of the windows in this house are clear and intact."

"So perhaps the murderer was under the influence of alcohol..." Ayumi suggested.

"No. Doesn't look like it. If they were drunk they probably would've of been able to cover their tracks as well. From the lack of evidence so far I'd say the murderer put rather careful consideration into this."

"Excuse me." The police officer entered the room once more. "The Baker Street Irregulars would like to examine the crime scene now."

"Let's go onto the next one shall we?" Conan stood and headed for the door.


	5. Day Off

The crime scenes had not differed much from one another. All following the same style of Jack the Ripper; limbs torn, abdomens slashed, throats severed and various body parts nowhere to be found. The only thing Conan had noticed in ways of a pattern was that every victims murder resembled that of one of the canonical five murdered by the original Jack the Ripper in 1888. Whoever this person was, they were trying to pick up where Jack the Ripper left off. The two respective groups had returned home from their crime scene investigation for the evening to relax after a pretty inconclusive day.

The large Holmes Detective Agency contained a games room with pool and poker and other card and board games for the young detectives to entertain themselves with. While Ayumi played pool against Mitsuhiko (With Genta as a spectator) Ai, Conan, Oliver and Saki played mahjong. The tension in the air among the two competing detective groups was unmissable. Ever since this morning, Conan had noticed a particularly snide condescending atmosphere about the members of the Baker Street Irregulars towards the Shonen Tantei Dan. He could tell, they were looking down their noses at them.

"And I believe I win again." Ai smiled. Saki and Oliver didn't look pleased at all.

"So, Conan." Saki began, as they began a new game of mahjong. "What were your findings at the crime scene of Amber Wilsons murder today?" Conan hesitated for a second.

"We really don't have any promising leads as to who the murderer is..."

"Oh really?" She sounded smug. "I'm surprised at the great Conan Edogawa. Such great detectives yet you are taking so long to figure out this one measly little case? I'm disappointed!" Oliver found this hilarious.

"Yeah, so you were saying about all the evidence and leads you found today...?" Conan retaliated dryly. That shut them up. Ai grinned at Conan, sharing the satisfaction of his comeback. Conan then realised it. These people weren't looking down their noses at the Shonen Tantei Dan at all. They felt completely inferior to them and were attempting to chip their confidence with these belittling comments in the process attempting to boost their own, reassuring themselves that the Shonen Tantei Dan weren't all that fantastic. Well, both Conan and Ai knew it would take a lot more than that to bring down them down.

"We noticed a direct correlation between the canonical five murdered by Jack the Ripper and these murders." Ai said in her normal quiet monotone.

"Canonical five?" Oliver looked confused.

"Don't you know? The Ripper originally killed 11 victims and only 5 of which were agreed to be the work of a single killer therefore were named the canonical five. Amber Wilsons murder was almost identical to that of Annie Chapman, one of the several women killed by the Ripper and a member of the canonical five. Not to mention the other 4 victims murders also resembled those of the other members of the canonical five highly."

"Really...? I didn't know that..." This comment certainly frustrated the two Irregulars as they had been oblivious to this fact until now.

"I suppose you don't really know much about the original Ripper case." Yet again another long awkward pause ensued. Conan was certainly not at all fond of the Irregulars at all. The feeling was mutual.

The next day was a Saturday, and being the kind old gentleman he was, Robert Deeming allowed the Shonen Tantei and the Irregulars to take a day off from the Ripper murders and spend a day of their weekend exploring London. Of course the two factions wouldn't be doing it together. Finally the weather was sunny and London town wasn't foggy anymore. The Shonen Tantei Dan trod the paths of Pimlico on their way to the bus stop, consulting a map as they walked.

"Okay, where would you guys like to go?" Conan consulted.

"Piccadilly Circus!" Ayumi squealed. "I've always wanted to see the horses! It looks like a great place for shopping too!"

"No, London Zoo!" Mitsuhiko whined. "We have to go see the elephants!"

"Elephants? Come on, how old are we?" Conan chuckled. "How does the Natural History Museum sound?"

"I'd agree to that." Ai said although she didn't sound vaguely interested.

"Naah, that's boring! Okay, if you aren't for the elephants, how about Trafalgar Square?" Mitsuhiko tapped the location on the map. "That's a must for tourist!"

"We could have our pictures taken with the lions!" Genta sounded excited.

"We aren't really tourists though..." Ayumi pondered.

"You know, I quite like the first idea. How about we go to Piccadilly Circus?" Conan said with a broad smile on his face. The quintet slowed down and ended their brisk walk at the bus stop. Ai consulted the time tables.

"Piccadilly circus would be good because, like Ayumi said there are plenty of places we can go shopping and it is quite close to Leicester Square so we could perhaps pop into one of the cinemas around there seeing as there are so many." Ayumi felt somehow humbled deep down that Conan agreed with her decision.

"There's a place there called the Japan Center! I could finally get some unadon!" Genta rubbed his stomach as if just thinking about it was making him hungry.

"And there is a Japanese Sweet shop!"

"We didn't come half way across the word to do things we do normally at home." Ai sighed.

"Whatever, I like the idea of Piccadilly Circus. Let's go." Conan smiled as he inspected the bus time tables.

The Shonen Tantei Dan were certainly not familiar with the protocol for London buses and had been sliding around in the aisles on the top floor the whole way there. Luckily the bus wasn't very crowded so they had the top floor to themselves. Conan wondered if they had aged mentally at all. He was pretty sure running up and down the aisles of a bus and pretending it was "a pirate ship" wasn't exactly normal behaviour for a group of intelligent 18 year olds. Ai and Conan were given a chance to converse while Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko continued to follow their bliss.

"I was thinking about the fragment of brown glass in Amber Wilsons body..." Conan sat, staring pensively into the distance with his arms crossed. "It was part of a beer bottle, wasn't it?"

"Well, here is one who doesn't know how to switch off..." Ai chuckled.

"Do you think perhaps the murderer used a smashed beer botttle as a weapon?"

"It's a possibility...But surely we'd be able to find other fragments at the scene."

"True...Or maybe the Ripper only used one fragment...No...No-one could do such damage with such a small weapon. It wouldn't be nearly enough. Unless the reason we found no fragments was because it was smashed in advance?"

"I suppose when we visit the scene next we could survey the surrounding alleys for traces of brown glass. But if I were the killer I would've done it in my own home."

"Geeez, Are you two discussing the case?" Mitsuhiko leapt into the seat in front of them, resting his chin on the back of the seat like a puppy. "Today is our day off! Can we put the detective brains to bed for once?"

"Well, I think it's good!" Ayumi took a seat beside Mitsuhiko. "Conan and Ai are obviously passionate about beating those British snobs to the crunch!"

"Don't get me started on them!" Genta huffed. "They think they're all that! We'll show them who is boss when we kick their asses in the Ripper case!" This whole thing suddenly seemed like a school playground rivalry in a football game to Conan. If the Shonen Tantei Dan had one talent it was turning everything into a childish game (Although Conan himself found it quite amusing). Ai stood slowly, supporting herself on Conan's shoulder.

"This is our stop."

Contrary to what Ai had objected to earlier, the first thing the Shonen Tantei Dan did was dash straight over to the Japan Center which stood right across the road from their stop. While Conan was browsing through manga down stairs he noticed a girl standing in the corner crying. His first instinct was to go up and ask her what was wrong, but he stopped himself when he realised it was Saki Jadison, the blonde haired member of the Baker Street Irregulars. Standing in the corner sobbing with a manga book in hand. She obviously must of felt him staring because the very moment he noticed her, she turned around at the speed of light, slamming the manga book back on the stand.

"Conan?"There was a long pause. "What're you staring at?" She spat coldly, shooting him a full on death glare. Yet again, he was confused as to why she was speaking Japanese.

"What's wrong? You were crying..."

"Oh! That!" Saki suddenly changed her tone dramatically. "I'm quite the manga and anime aficionado you see...And also I tend to get very emotional when I get really into the manga I'm reading." Then all of a sudden she reverted back to snob mode. She crossed her arms. "You here alone then?"

"No." Conan shook his head. "The rest are upstairs."

"Oh yes the "quote-unquote" Junior Detective League." she chortled arrogantly. "Well enjoy the rest of your day off. You won't be having another." With that, Saki took the manga book to the cashier and strode briskly out of the room.

Taking Saki's advice, the Shonen Tantei Dan certainly did enjoy their day off. After hours of running round Piccadilly snapping the camera at everything and mindlessly emptying their wallets, Conan and Co. went to the Odeon Cinema to see the most recent Harry Potter film which they all enjoyed (Even Ai). These were the parts Conan loved. Although there was nothing more exciting for him that solving a really intricate case, he cherished every single moment the Shonen Tantei Dan spent doing things together outside of a work related situation. Of course as Ai would frequently tell him, Conan needed to unwind occasionally or he would end up bald like Dr. Agasa. He would by lying if he said the case didn't cross his mind a couple of times during the day but he had managed to unwind with the best friends he'd ever had. At school, as Shinichi he hadn't exactly had many people he would consider proper "friend", of course with the notable exception of Ran and of course he had Heiji outside of school. But there was definitely an unbreakable connection between him and the Shonen Tantei Dan. The best friends anyone could ever ask for.

As the sun began to set, Conan marvelled at the glorious skyline from the top window of the double decker bus, Ayumi's weary head resting on his shoulder. Mitsuhiko, Ai and Genta were sat in front comparing photos that they had taken. Conan didn't see the one photo Ayumi was clutching so tightly in her hands the whole way home. A photo of Conan with standing close to her, both parties grinning and flashing a peace sign, on the steps of the Piccadilly memorial fountain. She would treasure this picture forever.


	6. The Ripper strikes

"Ah! Conan! I do hope you and your friends enjoyed your day off thoroughly!" Robert Deeming, sounding happy but yet again expressionless, greeted them at the door as they returned to the Holmes Detective Agency. Ayumi had fallen asleep and Conan had ended up carrying her the rest of the way home. Had she been awake she probably would've been ecstatic. "The Baker Street Irregulars have been home for hours." Robert loudly informed the group while they were taking off their shoes. Quickly, Conan raised a finger to his lips and let out a soft "Sssh." gesturing to Ayumi.

"Oh! Apologies!" Robert whispered. The rest of the Shonen Tantei Dan headed straight for the games room, while Conan hoisted the sleeping Ayumi up several flights of stairs. On the fifth floor he ran into Dylan Kennedy of the Baker Street Irregulars, a tall pale lanky figure with greasy tangled blonde hair and a terrible posture. Had he not known better Conan would've said that Dylan and Saki were twins. Dylan simply stared at Conan with the same air of disgust like all the others did and walked on by.

Carefully, making sure he kept his grip on Ayumi, Conan slid the door of her room open and tiptoed across the carpet to her bed where he gently laid her down. Lovingly, in the manner of a father checking on his daughter in the middle of the night, he ran a hand through Ayumi's hair, smiling warmly to himself.

"Goodnight..." He wrapped the duvet around her to ensure her warmth, flicked the lights and left as quietly as he had entered. The beautiful silence was suddenly shattered when a scream like a rusty knife sliced through the air. Quickly, Conan dashed to the staircase, vaulting his way over the bannister. He swung on the railings, effectively clearing the two staircases in one go and ran as fast as he possibly could down the rest. He reached the bottom floor in time to see both the Irregulars and the Shonen Tantei Dan pouring down the stairs to the underground level, which was apparently Roberts study and had remained unvisited by all except Robert himself. Bethany, the girl with the glasses, let out a horrified gasp when the young detectives entered the study to see the gruesome spectacle that lay before them.

The body was barely recognisable, but Conan knew who it was simply from the shoes. It was Claire, the maid, lying in a pool of blood which had stained the office far and wide, a gaping hole in her stomach that went all the way through, the wall behind her visible.

"Everybody stand back!" Conan ushered the detectives behind him as he went to visit the scene. Indeed this was the work of the Ripper, the body was in a severely mutilated state, the abdomen ripped to shreds and several organs including a kidney removed. Unlike the previous case, the uterus was still there but it certainly wasn't intact. By Conan's count the woman had received a total of 10 stab wounds in the stomach. Then we noticed it. Written on the wall just beside where her hand lay: _Read Ssob. _Read Ssob? A dying message?

Suddenly, Robert himself came bursting through the young detectives, a look of pure horror on his face when he saw the maids distorted corpse propped up against the wall.

"Good lord!" he cried, his face turning pale, his eyes wide and his pupils dilated. "The...The Ripper! C-C-Claire!"

"10:37pm and 15 seconds." Suddenly Bethany was stood above Conan, a pocket watch in her hand. "That is the time that Claire was murdered." Conan couldn't help but be reminded of another certain English detective he knew.

"This murder certainly isn't canonical..." Conan examined the body further. "It was carried out very sloppily, while the others were carried out properly, like a surigal procedure...I can tell the murderer was obviously in a hurry...And why the maid?"

"Have you seen this here?" Ayumi whispered into Conan's ear as she crouched down beside him, gesturing to the dying message written on the wall. Conan nodded.

"What do you think it means?" He asked.

"Read...as in to read a book or to have read a book in the past tense...And sob...as in to cry..." Ayumi pondered.

"But sob only has one S..."

"Maybe...It must be some sort of code..."

As Ai was stood watching the two making deductions together, she was approached by Bethany, one of the members of the Irregulars who seemed to be the driving force behind the group, perhaps the Baker Street Conan. She had this distinct "bookworm" feel to her...Although that was if you wanted to start stereotyping. She simply tapped Ai on the shoulder.

"Haibara-san, Meet me up in my room, third one along on the fifth floor." She whispered in Japanese. And with that she left. Ai stood confused for a moment. Robert clapped his hands together loudly.

"Right, that's enough for now! I'm sure this isn't the kind of thing you want to see right before dinner!" He strode over to Conan and Ayumi and wrenched them up from the floor. "Please, I must have to ask you to leave." With that, Robert began to shoo all the detectives away from the scene like pigeons pecking at his sandwich. This puzzled Conan. Weren't they here to investigate these very murders?

Ai slowly trod the stairs. She wondered what information the girl would have to offer her or what his plans were? Why her? Wouldn't one naturally go to Conan in this sort of situation? This fact unnerved her a little. But then again she always had a few aces up her sleeve should things turn nasty. Literally up her sleeve. She never went anywhere unarmed. Ai reached the door and knocked. There was a silence then some scuffling and odd squelching noises. Ai knocked again. More squelching. The door was open slightly. Ai gave it a light push and then slapped a hand over her mouth to surpress a scream, her back hitting the wall. Bethany was dead lying sprawled across the floor in a large puddle of thick red blood. No, murdered. And a man was stood over her mutilated body. A brown bottle with a cloth over the cap (Which looked as if it had originally contained ginger beer from the label) in one hand filled with black liquid, most likely chloroform, and what looked like a highly sharpened extra long sashimi knife in the other. Dripping with blood. The mans face was obscured by a plastic mask of a blank face, like that of a mannequin only with two eyeholes so the murderer could see. This man was the Ripper right in front of her and he had just murdered one of the Baker Street Irregulars. Ai began to shake, her hands feeling for the door handle but in her state of terror she couldn't even bring herself to turn it. No scream would come. One cry and everyone would rush to her rescue. Her first assumption was this man would attempt to flee but he didn't. He advanced towards her, brandishing the knife. Ai could almost feel his manic grin bearing into her even though his face was cloaked. The man lunged, his bloodstained hands wrenching at Ai's collar, flinging her backwards onto the bed. He raised the knife high above his head and prepared to plunge. Ai had already resigned to fate. She simply closed her eyes and resigned to fate. Then the knife came down. Not into her abdomen, but her earlobe. Ai finally found her voice and let out a piercing scream as the ripper twisted the knife. He drew back for a second to wet the cloth with chloroform but before he had a chance to put it to Ai's mouth to halt her screaming, the door flung open. It was Mitsuhiko.

"Ai!" He screamed in horror, then turned his attention to the mangled corpse of the late Bethany Tulip. "Omigod!". The ripper flew into panic. He lunged for the sashimi knife and pulled it from Ai's bleeding earlobe to intimidate Mitsuhiko, perhaps to scare him into not calling for help. Although all Mitsuhiko had in his own defence was his trusty paper fan of death. And his vocal chords.

"JACK THE RIPPER! JACK THE RIPPER!" Mitsuhiko called, sounding the alert sirens, to call Conan and the rest to his aid. Now that Jack's presence had been know, instead of attacking Mitsuhiko his turned and sprinted for the window. Mitsuhiko wondered how he planned to escape seeing as they were on the 5th floor. He pursued the murderer, but stopped in shock when Jack simply vaulted the railings and flew right out the window. Mitsuhiko slapped his hands on the stone railings to see if the Ripper had fallen to his death, but no-one was to be seen. Mitsuhiko breathed a sigh of relief. Conan and the Baker Street Irregulars poured in to the room, the Irregulars gasping at the sight of their mangled friend. Ayumi and Saki both burst into tears.

Robert called the police just to be safe. Conan was beginning to see that Mr. Deeming had doubts about their abilites. Ai sat in her room, a blanket wrapped tightly around her shoulders. The murder had shaken her to the core. Of course being a former member of the Black Organisation, she had witnessed gruesome things in her life but...something about this shook her particularly deeply for some strange reason. There was a light wrapping on her door.

"Ai...?" It was Mitsuhiko "Can I come in?" Without waiting for an answer, Mitsuhiko turned the handle and cautiously approached his shaken friend. Slowly, he made himself comfortable on the bed next to Ai.

"Are you okay?"

"That was a very stupid thing for you to do Mitsuhiko." Ai replied coldly. "He could've killed you. Besides I can take care of myself. You didn't have to rescue me."

"Ai...!" Mitsuhiko looked horrified. "If I hadn't showed up he would've killed you! You would've ended up like Bethany!"

"So what if I had?" Ai mumbled, her voice quivering.

"So wha--?!" Mitsuhiko was seething. "So what?! What do you mean?"

"Maybe I'm better off dead. I almost wish he did kill me...Then maybe finally I could forget..."

"Forget...?" Mitsuhiko's head was in a complete twist from all this cryptic talk Ai was spouting.

"It doesn't matter if I die...Who would care?" Mitsuhiko felt tense in his chest. Something inside him was screaming, ripping its way out of him, begging and crying to be released, everything he had kept hidden at the bottom of his heart clawing for freedom. He need to let her know exactly what his feelings were. Mitsuhiko lunged, locking his hands firmly on Ai's shoulders and tugged her towards him, their lips colliding. Ai was even more shocked by this than the murder. She lost all comprehension of the situation, her vision blurring slightly. In kissing her, Mitsuhiko released every emotion he had surpressed for so many years, how burningly and passionately he was in love with her. He pulled away as suddenly as he had initiated the kiss. His hand slowly slid beneath her hair and caressed her cheek lovingly. He ran his thumb gently along the wound on her ear.

"I'd care! I love you!"


	7. Bloodied hands

Ai sat motionless, as Mitsuhiko continued stare her in the eye to make sure that his feelings for her were completely clear and would remain that way even if he didn't earn her reciprocation. Mitsuhiko moved his face a little closer, giving her lips a soft nudge with his own, then he pulled back, his eyes asking for permission to kiss her again. Ai suddenly realised that she was sliding her hand up Mitsuhiko's arm. The movement was so unconscious. Ai had given her body no sort of prompt for this. She placed her hand on the side of his head and gave a light tug, returning him to the kiss. Not being pushed away by Ai gave Mitsuhiko a renewed sense of confidence, enough to evolve this kiss into something more passionate. Mitsuhiko pushed Ai over backwards onto the sheets ,so he now lay above her, and initiated another deep, loving and tender kiss, caressing her head between his hands. Ai slid her arms around his neck gently and held Mitsuhiko close to her, their bodies melting into one. Suddenly, Mitsuhiko's actions became more bold. He slid his arms beneath hers and wrenched at her shoulders, throwing her head backwards. He used this opportunity to run his tongue slowly along her neck, tasting her skin, before stopping at the cut on her ear and placing a light kiss on it, one that begged forgiveness for him not being able to do anything to prevent it from happening. Ai breathed heavily, shocked by Mitsuhiko's sudden change of tone. His hands began to move their way up beneath her shirt towards her chest where they rested. Mitsuhiko carefully squeezed the soft flesh, causing Ai to let out a soft whimper of surprise.

"Mitsuhiko..."

"I'm sorry...Did I go to far?" He pulled back slightly.

"No...Keep going...Please" Ai panted, her voice dripping with desire. Mitsuhiko didn't need much more encouragement than that. His lips resumed their position against hers and he continued to kiss her, his hands running wild around her body. The moment came to an abrupt halt when a loud knock on the door came.

"Ai!" It was Conan. "I need to talk about the case with you!" Ai quickly wrenched herself away from Mitsuhiko, who was very reluctant to let her leave. She rolled off the bed glanced in the mirror, to make sure that Conan didn't become suspicious of their actions, straightening her shirt.

"Quick! Leave!" Ai hissed at Mitsuhiko as she gestured frantically at the door. Mitsuhiko opened the door quickly and slid past Conan, laughing nervously as he did so. Conan could definitely tell that something had happened. Mitsuhiko was terribly transparent with these sort of matters.

"Something happen?" Conan stared at Ai in confusion as he closed the door behind him. Ai shook her head. Conan placed himself beside her.

"Well, I just came to ask you what you saw at the scene. There might be some vital information regarding as to who the murderer i--."

"THAT'S NOT MINE, I'VE NEVER SEEN IT BEFORE IN MY LIFE!" came a shrill voice from downstairs. Rather than attempting to pursue this conversation, the two young detectives left the room and went to inspect the scene downstairs. The police were crowded around Saki's room.

"So you're the murderer!" Conan heard Genta shouting as they approached the room. The policemen cleared to show Genta and Ayumi holding a plastic evidence bag full of blood covered glass shards in the face of a very bewildered Saki. She was shivering, shaking her head manically.

"Now I understand the dying message!" Ayumi pointed her finger accusingly. "Read Ssob! Conan told me that you are something of a manga and anime fan and that you have a tendency to get emotional and cry while reading! Claire was trying to tell us! She must of found you out and wrote "Read Ssob" on the wall in her blood while you stabbed because a stab in the stomach wouldn't kill you straight away! "Read" is because you like to read and "Ssob" is because you cry while reading. The extra S was for Saki! Therefore you are the murderer!" Ayumi looked very proud of herself. Saki was bawling. "Also Bethany worked this out and attempted to share it with Ai so you murdered her to cover your tracks and tried to murder Ai when she witnessed it!" The police began to surround the girl, who was desperately pleading innocent, wailing, crying and flailing.

"I was in the games room with the rest of the Irregulars the whole time!"

"That's true." Maurice Watson butted in. "Saki has an airtight alibi."

"It couldn't of been Saki!" Mitsuhiko intervened. "Both me and Ai can tell you that the Ripper certainly didn't have the physique of a 18 year old girl! I could go and get Ai now!"

"Mitsuhiko is right." All heads turned to the door frame where Conan was stood, his arms crossed in front of his chest. He strode into the room, Ai at his heels. "This girl isn't the murderer."

"Conan!" Ayumi suddenly went quiet, her face reddening a little.

"The ripper could be among us right now." Conan declared. The room fell completely silent.

"The Baker Street Irregulars can be taken out of the equation." Ai continued on Conan's behalf. "They were spent all the time since Claire's murder in the games room. Bethany went straight from the scene of Claires murder to her room to await my arrival so she could exchange information with me, but when I reached the scene Bethany had already been murdered. The exact time of death is unclear. The reason we did not hear a scream was because the Ripper knocked Bethany out with chloroform before disemboweling her. When I entered, the Ripper attempted to murder me but Mitsuhiko intervened. Jack made his escape out the window. Seeing as this is the 6th floor, landing on the ground safely isn't a probability unless the Ripper used some kind of rope but nothing of the sort was found at the scene. When Mitsuhiko looked out the window to see where the Ripper had gone he was nowhere to be seen. A possibility is he climbed down into a room below, hid there while we were making our way to the crime scene and then escaped."

"The blood covered shards in Saki's wastebin don't make sense." Conan carried on "The murderer certainly wouldn't just dump the shards in her room. Saki wouldn't of had enough time to dispose of the shards properly between time the Ripper escaped and Saki arrived at the scene. Besides, Ai can tell you that the murder weapon wasn't a bottle. It was in fact a sashimi knife. The murderer must have been aware that we found a shard of brown glass in Amber Wilsons body, and attempted the frame Saki by placing the shards of a broken bottle in her room. The murderer also deduced that at least one of us would come to Ayumi's conclusion about the dying message, _Read Ssob_. The only people without alibi's are myself, the rest of the Shonen Tantei Dan who were all in their rooms on the 6th floor at the time without anyone to account for their whereabouts. For all you know there may never actually have been a man at the scene and Ai and Mitsuhiko conspired together to murder Bethany, but this theory is unlikely as neither of them have a motive, and I've known these people long enough to know they wouldn't murder someone pointless. If it were true, there is more than one Ripper. Another one without an alibi is you..." Conan extended a hand accusingly. "Robert Deeming, who remained at the scene of Claires murder the whole time alone." Robert began to splutter, choking on his words.

"I'm a su-su-suspect!? This is preposterous!"

"We are all suspects." Conan reasoned. "Even Ai, Mitsuhiko, Genta, Ayumi and myself."

"Now there's a fact!" Oliver stepped forward, his face steaming one finger shaking as it pointed at Conan. "What if it was you!? What if one of you tried to frame Saki? It's because you hate us isn't it? You think you're such great detectives compared to us, huh? You just wanted to frame us as the murderers which is why you dumped the shards in Saki's room, as from the dying message she would be the prime suspect."

"The dying message doesn't point to Saki." Conan said calmly. "Only you, the Irregulars, and us, the Shonen Tantei Dan, were aware of Saki's famous tendency to cry over manga. Claire would have no way of knowing this as she has had barely any interaction with the accused." Oliver backed down, containing his burning rage. The look on his face still said that he didn't trust Conan.

"Also, it was not Jack the Ripper who attempted to frame Saki. The murderer knew what weapon he'd be using. If these are supposed to be the shards of glass from Amber Wilsons murder which happened before the Irregulars came to stay here, do you think the murderer would carry the bloodied shards around with her and then dump them in the wastepaper bin here? The person doing the framing obviously wasn't putting very much consideration into it." Conan paced the room in thought. "I think our murderer is hidden behind the dying message. We work out the dying message, we find our murderer. The first step to that is to better understand the one who left it." Conan turned to Robert. "Was Claire a live-in maid?"

"No..." Robert shook his head. "She lives in somewhere in Regents Park, near London Zoo."

"Could we have her adress?" Conan asked. Robert nodded and quickly pulled a fountain pen and a scrap of paper from his coat pocket, scrawling down the adress hastily. He handed it to Conan. His hands were shaking as he did so.

"Right." Conan nodded. "Ayumi, Ai, Genta, Mitsuhiko. Lets get moving." The detectives all filed out behind him as he left the room. Niether the police nor the Baker Street Irregulars made an attempt to follow them.

The teenagers sat in the cold dark passenger seats of Roberts Rolls Royce, huddled together as one attempting to keep the heat in. It was a particularly dark and eerie night, only made more chilling by the factor of two murders occurring. The atmosphere in the silently rolling car was heavy. Ayumi was huddled against Conan. If she could just bring herself to make a move, to take his hand, to slip her arm around his...But her body was frozen. The perfect opportunity but she was still shaken and scared. The Ripper only targeted young girls. Ai had been attacked. Bethany had been killed. What about her? Conan was picking up on a strange air between Ai and Mitsuhiko, something slightly awkward about their interaction even though hey weren't talking.

The house belonging to the maid was almost as quiet as she was, not in level of noise but just the whole feel of the house was so meek and scared, nothing bold at all, retreating into the shadows. Conan and his peers stood in the doorway of the dark deathly cold house before proceeding in to untangle the strings of this investigation.


	8. Hall of mirrors

It was a cold, lonely and isolated feeling to be walking through the dark corridors of a home which would never be graced with the presence of it's current owner ever again. Especially if you knew as you walked that the owner had been murdered in cold blood. To Conan, walking these corridors was like stumbling around in a back alley in the snow while blindfolded, with someone stood behind you clamping their hands over your ears. Just as claustrophobic and icy and miserable. Conan could tell a lot about a person from their house. This house belonged to someone who had been denied any sort of warmth in her childhood and had avoided intimacy her whole life even with siblings and parents, who never spoke unless she was spoken to and preferred to be alone. As he had thought before, this house was quiet in atmosphere rather than noise level, everything weak and muted, nothing arranged as if to be bold or outstanding, quite like it's late owner. Even when Ayumi flicked the lightswitch shedding a little warmth on the matter, everything was still as desolate and cold as an arctic tundra. The young girl shivered, clasping her shoulders.

"It's freezing..." she mumbled. Conan didn't really have much in the way of a jacket or a scarf to hand her like he normally would've done. But he hated nothing more than seeing a friend of his freezing.

"Here..." Conan wrapped his arms around her and tugged her close to his chest, channeling as much of his warmth into her as possible. Ayumi let out a startled gasp when she felt him holding her tight, his gloved hands clutching her shoulders.

"Co-conan..." Ayumi stuttered.

"I don't have a jacket to offer you but the least I can do is try and warm you up a little..." He smiled down at her warmly. Conan's tactics were perfect. Ayumi felt like a radiator.

"E-hem, Very touching and all but could we postpone the romance for a tic? We're here to investigate a murder." Ai cleared her throat as she walked past the embracing couple to the victims kitchen. Mitsuhiko and Genta followed hastily behind Ai.

"Heh, sorry..." Conan smiled again, releasing Ayumi slowly from his grip. She shook her head.

"N-no, don't be! In fact...I umm...It made me feel very ha...happy..." Conan's face was blank. Ayumi glanced at her feet breifly before staring Conan straight in the eye, her face hot and red. "C-Conan, I--!"

"EHEM!" It was Genta this time. He simply rolled his eyes and gestured towards the kitchen. Ayumi quickly removed her eyes from Conan's and scurried off after Genta. Conan's heart was racing. Ayumi's previous words had sounded scarily like the beginning of a love confession. When Conan reached the kitchen Ai was holding Claire's passport, standing in front of an open draw, which had been under lock and key until someone had decided it was a good idea to jam a spatula in there. Ai was obviously the culprit, still holding the utensil in her free hand. How she'd managed to pry it open with that alone was a miracle.

"Okay, The late Claire Feilding, born March 14th 1989, Aged 20."

"Ai! You can't just go around breaking into things!" Ayumi protested when she saw the forced open draw.

"You can't seriously expect us to solve this case if we don't, can you?" Ai smirked. "All of her personal documents are in here. This woman obviously mustn't of been too worried about anyone stealing all her credit cards and papers, keeping them in a draw which only needs a mere spatula to pry it open."

"I suggest we split up." Conan placed his hands in his pockets. "Ayumi and Mitsuhiko, you take the upstairs and Genta and Ai and myself will remain down here."

"Right, Bancho-san!" Mitsuhiko and Ayumi chorused in unison before dashing upstairs. Conan mentally facepalmed for being foolish enough to think they'd finally stopped calling him that.

"Genta, take the living room." The boy nodded and did as he was told.

Upstairs, Ayumi and Mitsuhiko walked trod the wooden floor tentatively, shivering at the creak of a floorboard, turning every single corner as if a murderer awaited them on the other side.

"Mitsuhiko..." Ayumi whispered. For some strange reason they had decided to reduce their voices to whispers although it was utterly needless.

"Hmm?"

"Look at this." Ayumi slowly pushed open a door to reveal a room covered head to toe in mirrors. Full length, wall mounted, hand mirrors, makeup mirrors, every single type lining this small room. Even the floor and ceiling were mirrored.

"What is this?" Mitsuhiko stared in awe as he stepped into the room alongside Ayumi.

"A hall of mirrors...?"Ayumi traced her fingers along the many full length mirrors that lined the wall. This certainly wasn't normal. This was the one strange attribute to this house, the puzzle piece that just didn't fit.

"Say Ayumi?" Mitsuhiko rolled out his words slowly as if he were having regrets about saying them halfway through but decided to continue anyway.

"Hm?" She turned, a smile on her face.

"You're good with love aren't you?" Ayumi's face exploded like a large red rose opening in fast motion, her cheeks flaring up enough to give off steam.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Ayumi stammered, still flustered as ever.

"You know a lot about love right?" He placed his hands in his pockets and stared long and hard at his reflection in the many full length mirrors. Ayumi simmered down a little but still looked rather embarrassed.

"Not really...Do you need some advice Mitsuhiko? If I were you I'd go to Ai or Conan for something like that..." Mitsuhiko suddenly went rigid at the mention of Ai's name.

"...See now, there's the thing...I can't ask Ai...It's...kinda about her..." Ayumi let out an excited gasp, shuffling a little closer to Mitsuhiko.

"What is it?! Tell your Ayumi-neechan what's wrong! Enquiring minds want to know!" Mitsuhiko sighed. Ayumi had gone into full on gossip hound mode. He didn't know why she was calling herself "Ayumi-neechan" all of a sudden. He was older than her.

"Well...Earlier today...right after Bethany was murdered...I just went into check if Ai was okay but I ended up telling her that I loved her an--!"

"You told her you loved her!?" Ayumi clasped her hands together, jittering and squealing. "Uwah! Congratulations Mitsuhiko! Did she say yes? Or did she turn you down? Or did she say she needed time to think?" Ayumi bombarded her poor fellow detective with questions as if she were interviewing a suspect. She probably should've saved this sort of energy for her detective work.

"I kissed her." Ayumi let out another squeal.

"And? And?"

"I...umm...." Mitsuhiko at this point looked like he'd been out in the sun too long, a huge patch of red stretching across his face.

"Even though when I kissed Ai she didn't pull away...I still don't know what she's thinking or what her feelings are." Ayumi looked slightly saddened. "I feel like her heart is closed to me. I want to know...I want to really know how she feels about me...and I want to know everything about her. There's still so much she is hiding from me, I can tell. Something painful...And I want to help her...But the doors are closed. I can't get them open" Ayumi pondered for a second.

"Ai isn't easy. I'm sure if she didn't like you, she wouldn't let you kiss her. She's not the type who'd just give herself away like that. One day she'll tell you everything I'm sure. You must be pretty special to be able to hold Ai. She never lets anyone touch her, not even Conan. To be able to get a kiss in is a miracle!" Ayumi commended Mitsuhiko, giving his back a hearty congratulatory slap. This gave Mitsuhiko a new sense of hope.

"Well, I kinda did some other stuff too..." Mitsuhiko slid his hand around the back of his neck, laughing nervously, his face as red as a beetroot. Ayumi gasped.

"You don't mean to tell me that you--?!"

"NO! Of course not! I just kinda touched her--W-WAIT NO! Forget I said that! Gyaah! I-I-I'm sorry! I'll tell you the rest when we get back! This is neither the time nor the place! Right, lets see! Clues, clues..." Mitsuhiko began laughing nervously like a maniac and scuttled across the room, turning his back to Ayumi as he quickly busied himself in a large box full of handheld mirrors. Ayumi smiled, a special warm feeling in the bottom of her heart for her friend.

"Good luck, Mitsuhiko!" she whispered into his ear before continuing to search for clues. While burying her hand in one of the many cardboard boxes filled to the brim with mirrors, her fingers graced an unfamiliar surface...leather. Upon closer inspection through touch Ayumi discovered paper edges and a metal button fastening it closed. A leather bound diary. Ayumi grasped this in her hands and tugged it from the bottom of the box and proceeded to unclasp it. She let out a gasp.

"Mitsuhiko! Mitsuhiko!" She flapped her free arm at him frantically. "Look!" He peered over her shoulder.

"The writing...It's all backwards..." he mumbled to himself as he observed the worn creased yellow pages.

"Why is it backwards?" The question was answered when she caught her reflection in the mirror. Slowly she raised the book, the letters reflecting in the glass.

"Of course!" Mitsuhiko pounded his palm with a clenched fist. "We have to go show Conan right away!" But no. They couldn't show Conan. Not when the Ripper was blocking the door.


	9. Knight

The Ripper hadn't changed from Mitsuhiko's last brush with him. Still standing lazily, swaying as if he was drunk, his long trench coat splattered with the blood of those he'd taken so cruely, the sashimi knife in one hand, the ginger beer bottle in the other, filled with he same dark liquid. And his face blank, masked by a cheap white plastic face, featureless and emotionless, staring with it's eyes as dead as those who had met their ends by his knife. He lumbered, staggering in his intoxicated way towards the two teenagers. Ayumi's first instinct was to scream but then a thought hit her, plunging her into the deepest depths of despair. What if he had already killed Conan, Ai and Genta?

"Stay back!" Mitsuhiko threatened, stepping in front of Ayumi to protect her. "It's okay!" he hissed. "I'll try and distract him, you make a run for the door."

"Mitsuhiko--!"

"Just do it! Get Conan and Ai and Genta out alive!"

"Idiot!" Ayumi pounded his back. "You said you wanted to know Ai's true feelings, You wanted to help her!"

"Get back!" Mitsuhiko dived knocking both himself and Ayumi from the path of the oncoming dagger, smashing head first into one of the full length mirrors. Ayumi let out a piercing scream of pain, broken glass protruding from her bleeding flesh. Mitsuhiko was also covered in wounds, his body shaking as he attempted to pull Ayumi to her feet. The Ripper staggered, plunging the knife again. Mitsuhiko barely managed to roll his head out of the way in time, escaping with a large graze on his cheek.

"AYUMI! MITSUHIKO!" There were fists pounding on the door. Conan pound relentlessly on the door. "Shit! It's locked!" He grunted through gritted teeth on attempting to work the handle.

"MITSUHIKO!" Ai screamed, clawing at the door like a cat then slamming her shoulder into it with all her might. After several more rams with her shoulder, Ai deflated from exhaustion breifly but then continued to slam against the door, like a fly on the window pane. "MITSUHIKO! AYUMI!"

"AI! CONAN! GENTA! IT'S THE RIPPE--!" Mitsuhiko's distress cries were cut off with a blood curdling scream. All the colour drained from Ai, Conan and Genta's faces in fear of what might of happened to their friend. The knife was lodged deeply in Mitsuhiko's shoulder. He lay among the broken shards of glass which were stained with both Ayumi's blood and his own, the crying, screaming girl cradled in his arms. He let out another scream, his throat growing hoarse as the Ripper began to twist the knife in deeper slowly, relishing the boys pain, threatening to sever his arm completely. Mitsuhiko had already gone into a temporary state of statue like stillness, as if the rigor mortis was setting in before he was even dead, the only movement being his legs twitching violently, blood spurting from his shoulder and bloodying the glass even further as Ayumi watched helplessly, screaming and screaming. The blood poured, the screams tore the air, the hammering on the locked door continued and all hope seemed lost. Finally the Ripper pulled out the knife and made another lunge straight for Ayumi's abdomen this time. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, believing her time was now, but it wasn't. Her head hit the floor hard as something warm and protecting encircled her, pinning her to the ground. She felt cold blood trickling along her legs. Mitsuhiko lay above her, his arms wrapped around her tightly, his thick crimson blood running across the floor in place of hers.

_No, this can't be happening...This isn't real...Blood... _Ayumi's head began to feel light, her vision blurring, Mitsuhiko's shocked painful expression barely visible through the haze. He just took a stabbing for her, the knife wedged right into his lower back. Ayumi's head flopped backwards as she drifted into oblivion. Had she been conscious, she would've seen the wood of the door shattering as Conan, Ai and Genta stumbled into the room with splinters in their shoulders. Upon seeing Mitsuhiko lying in shards of glass, his blood pouring like a disturbing red waterfall, Ai placed two shaking hands on her face. Not a scream would escape her lips as the shock had penetrated her to the very core.

"Ai!" Conan grabbed the rigid girls shoulders, giving her a hard shake "HEY! AI! SNAP OUT OF IT!" She remained like a statue. Ai swayed a little before her knees gave up the ghost completely, the only thing breaking her fall was Genta who stepped in quickly to catch her in his arms. The Ripper turned, raising the bloodied blade. Conan could almost hear the deranged killer murmur _"How do you like my handiwork?"_ Conan's emotions swirled within him painfully. He had seen dead bodies, he had seen people dying right in front of him. People had even shared their last words with him on one too many occasions...but he had never seen two of his dearest friends lying limply on deaths doorstep right before his eyes. Conan let out an angry battle cry before swinging out his leg, his foot colliding with the Rippers head. The man was flung into the mirror but used his elbow to cushion the impact, the broken shards only affecting his arm.

"Genta! Call an ambulance immediately! Get Mitsuhiko, Ayumi and Ai out of here!"

"You think I'm gonna leave you all by yourself?" Genta retorted.

"DO IT NOW FOR GODS SAKE!" Genta jumped a little, taking Ai by the arm, he rushed to help up Mitsuhiko and Ayumi while the Ripper took another lunge at Conan, the blade missing and embedding itself in the remains of the broken door. Conan only wished Ran were here now, as all he could do was kick. Although his kick was strong, his tactics were weak. Not enough to win a fight with someone who was a lot better equip than you. Dammit, where is madame karate champion when you need her? Conan stomped forwards bringing his knee into the stomach of the Ripper, enough to keep him immobile while Genta and the rest made a break for the door.

"COME ON! RIP ME TO SHREDS!" Conan taunted, circling his enemy, dodging his way in and out of the attackers lunges and swipes. All Conan needed to do was evade the man until the police arrived. If the murderer was among those at the Holmes Detective Agency, the wound that the Ripper had sustained would be perfect evidence. As he continued to evade, Conan couldn't help but notice the bottle in the Rippers spare hand, its pitch black contents swirling and slapping against the glass. Ai had informed him that it was chloroform but the consistency was completely wrong, and even this dark brown bottle wouldn't make a clear liquid like that look pitch black. The Ripper froze when he heard the wail of police sirens and ambulances pulling up outside the house. Conan smirked, letting the Ripper know his time was up. Barging past Conan, Jack cleared out of the hall of mirrors and tore up the floorboards as he ran for the window facing the street. Conan immediately took pursuit. Yet again, the man did not even hesitate. He just threw himself straight out of the window. Conan almost went out the window himself as he skidded to a halt. He could see Mitsuhiko and Ayumi being carted into the ambulances on stretchers, Ai's pale skin shining like a ghost in the night, Genta's arm around her shoulder, his lips moving to offer her comforting words, the police, the lights, the cars... but the Ripper was no-where to be seen. Conan slid slowly back into the house and vaulted the banister of the stairs to reach his friends outside.

Ayumi felt sharp stabbing pains pricking every square inch of her body when she attempted to move. She knew that she no longer lay on the mirrored floors of Claire's own personal fun house, but somewhere warm. This helped her overcome the pain slightly. Not only that but it certainly gave her a boost to wake up to the beautiful sight of her knight in shining armor, her hand in his.

"Co...Conan?" Ayumi attempted to lift her head, but he gently placed a hand on her forehead and returned her to the pillow. Ayumi blinked away the haze that clouded her vision and kept her knight one step away from her. He was smiling with relief. He let out a long and slightly shaky sigh.

"Are you feeling alright?" Ayumi would've nodded but someone really didn't want her to move right now, as the attempt rewarded her with a sharp stabbing pain in her neck.

"Nn, I'm fine..." She paused. "Mitsuhiko...?"

"He's undergoing surgery right now. Apparently he is going to pull through..." Ayumi closed her eyes slowly.

"Thank god...Conan really is...the guardian of the Shonen Tantei Dan." Was it just her or did Conan's cheeks achieve a slightly rosy tint? "No matter what happens we can always count on Conan to save the day...Right?"

"Geez, don't put so much responsibility on my shoulders." Conan laughed.

"And you take care of me."

"Ayumi..."

"Conan, There's something I need...to tell you." Conan flinched.

_No, not this. If you're going to say what I think you are then don't. I'm not who you think I am. Please Ayumi, spare yourself the heartbreak..._

"Ever since we were kids..."

_No, ever since you were a kid..._

"I always..."

_Please don't..._

"Loved you." She said it. There it was. Conan was completely torn. He had been dreading this moment ever since the day him and Ayumi met. He knew it would happen someday. As far as holding your feelings in goes, 10 years is pretty long and he knew her pain, as his record was a lot longer...But why? He couldn't bear the thought of breaking this girls heart. She was so sweet and kind, he didn't want to damage her fragile emotions. He wanted to let her down gently but he couldn't think of a way to do it. It was true that he felt for her very strongly, but more of a sort of older brotherly or perhaps even fatherly affection. Conan held his breath. Ayumi had gone beetroot red, pulling the duvet right up to the very bottom of her eyes.

"No, forget it..." She mumbled, her voice muffled by the duvet. "This doesn't change anything." But then Conan leant forwards, gently prying away the duvet, his movements completely involuntary.

_No, I can't do this! What am I doing? It will be even more heartbreaking if I do this! I can't lead her to believe that I...!  
_

It was too late. He already kissed her. The pounding of Ayumi's heart was unmissable. Conan's lips were against hers finally. Initially Ayumi's eyes were wide with shock but then she allowed her eyelids to grow heavy as she whole heartedly kissed Conan back. His hands intertwined with hers, locking their fingers together. The moment was long and tender and Ayumi never wanted to let go but it ended so abruptly when Conan pulled away violently. He placed a hand over his mouth.

"I-I-I..." He stammered. "I should leave you to get some rest!" Conan almost knocked his stool over as he stood and flew towards the door. When he left, Ayumi simply lay under the covers which she clutched tightly in her hands, blushing and reliving that sweet moment in her mind continuosly.


	10. Conflicting Emotions

While Conan sat in the corridor wondering what on earth had come over him when he kissed Ayumi and Ayumi lay snug in her hospital bed, still off in her own little happy place, Mitsuhiko was slowly regaining consciousness. Everything slipped slowly in and out of focus, his head pounded as if it were caving in. The room was dark now, he assumed everyone must of gone home. His wounds were too severe to allow him to sit up but he managed to angle his head enough to survey his surroundings. Genta was fast asleep and snoring like a thousand earthquakes in an armchair in the corner while a certain beautiful young girl was sat, head flopping forwards in a chair beside his bed. Mitsuhiko couldn't have began to express how overjoyed he was to see her alive and well. He had assumed she was asleep but he was wrong.

"Mitsuhiko..." She muttered. He shifted his head slightly to face her properly.

"Ai...Are you okay?" Then he heard her let out a short sarcastic snigger.

"Idiot...Do you think you have the right to ask me that considering your current state?" Mitsuhiko remained quiet. "Do you always think you can play the dramatic hero? It's dumb, we aren't kids anymore. Things are different now. Don't think the killers will still go easy on us and we can escape with no more than a scratch or a bullet wound at the worst." Mitsuhiko felt a little hurt that she was giving him a harsh lecture at a time like this.

"Also, maybe you should be a little more considerate for the feelings of those around you. What about Ayumi? How do you think she would be able to deal with it if you had died protecting her? People have been driven to suicide for reasons like that."

"Ai, Do you really care?"

"Of course I do, what do you think I'm lecturing you about."

"No, I want to know. Do you really care?"

"What about?"

"Me." There was a long silence. Ai's grip on her skirt tightened.

"I care about all of you."

"No..." Mitsuhiko let out a long breath. "What I want to know is how you really feel about me." He heard Ai let out a small gasp. "Because if you don't love me then don't keep confusing me. Tell me straight out how you feel. I'd rather just have my heartbreak now if there is going to be any." Ai finally lifted her head, casting off all the shadows and revealing her face. She looked completely serious, almost devoid of emotion. Mitsuhiko's heart dropped. Maybe she didn't feel for him. Why did she have to keep playing all these games with him? Was she intentionally toying with his heart?

"Are you that insecure...?" She replied coldly before leaning in slowly and positioning her lips against Mitsuhiko's, beginning a passionate kiss which melted the ice in her voice. Although Mitsuhiko was still confused as ever and wished she would stop being so ambiguos, he simply enjoyed the moment. Genta twitched. He was still wondering whether or not to let them know that he had been awake the whole time. He couldn't help but feel slightly jealous.

Ayumi snapped out of her little happy world when she heard a knock on the door. Conan entered slowly and resumed his place at her beside. The redness of his face was impossible to ignore.

"Say, Ayumi..."

"Yeah?"

"I would like to discuss the case with you." Ayumi felt disappointed. She knew he was probably going to act like their kiss never happened.

"Tell me everything you saw before the Ripper attacked you." She pondered for a second.

"Well, Mitsuhiko and I were walking along the corridors...We didn't visit any other rooms except the mirror room because it particularly caught my eye as the one thing that didn't fit in with the rest of the house. There were lots of boxes of small mirrors and I found a leather bound diary at the bottom. Everything was written in it backwards." Conans expression changed to his infamous epiphany face.

"What did it say?"

"I don't remember exactly but...Something like.._._Stuff about the police...and a leather apron and...red ink in a bottle...That's all I can remember."

"Of course!" Conan was beaming. "I know what that is!"

"Really!"

"Dear Boss!"

"Dea...Read Ssob! Of course!" Ayumi shared his delight. "Read Ssob is Dear Boss backwards...But what does Dear Boss have to do with anything."

"If you'll remember correctly, The Dear Boss letter was one written to the police supposedly by Jack the Ripper, some say it was a hoax but...I remember how it goes."

_Dear Boss, _

_I keep on hearing the police have caught me but they wont fix me just yet. I have laughed when they look so clever and talk about being on the right track. That joke about Leather Apron gave me real fits. I am down on whores and I shant quit ripping them till I do get buckled. Grand work the last job was. I gave the lady no time to squeal. How can they catch me now. I love my work and want to start again. You will soon hear of me with my funny little games. I saved some of the proper red stuff in a ginger beer bottle over the last job to write with but it went thick like glue and I cant use it. Red ink is fit enough I hope ha. ha. The next job I do I shall clip the ladys ears off and send to the police officers just for jolly wouldn't you. Keep this letter back till I do a bit more work, then give it out straight. My knife's so nice and sharp I want to get to work right away if I get a chance. Good Luck. Yours truly  
Jack the Ripper_

_Dont mind me giving the trade name_

_PS Wasn't good enough to post this before I got all the red ink off my hands curse it No luck yet. They say I'm a doctor now. ha ha_

"Of course the entire thing was wrought with spelling mistakes and grammatical errors..."

"What does the letter have to do with anything though..." Ayumi stared thoughtfully at the ceiling. "Hey, What kind of person has a room full of mirrors in her house and writes everything backwards?" Conan pondered alongside her, assuming his classic "I'm thinking" pose, legs crossed and a hand on his chin.

"Of course the obvious option would be some sort of strange obsession with mirrors...But that wouldn't explain the backwards writing..."

"Do you think she wrote the dying message backwards on purpose?"

"Possibly..."

"Maybe we could go back and retrieve the book?" Ayumi suggested.

"While it could be possibly crucial to the case, I wouldn't recommend it. Such a surprise attack by the Ripper was obviously unscheduled. This Ripper, before the murder of Bethany only targeted rich women. Only if provoked would he come after us."

"So maybe there was something he didn't want us to see...?

"Precisely. A lot of pieces of the puzzle are still missing though."

"Like the letter. It doesn't fit in anywhere."

"Ah, Now I wouldn't be so sure about that." Conan smiled mysteriously like he always did when he was making his deductions. "There are a couple of links in the letter. In the letter the Ripper mentions clipping the lady's ears. Remember when Ai was attacked?"

"Ah! Of course!"

"He only stabbed her earlobe instead of the whole removal of the organs that he preformed on his previous victims including Claire and Bethany. And he also mentions stashing some of the blood in a ginger beer bottle. The Ripper had a bottle with him during both times we encountered him. Not to mention the shard of brown glass lodged in Amber Wilsons body."

"Yeah, but that only points to things we already know..." Ayumi let out a sigh of defeat and slid beneath the duvet. "Maybe it is the work of an outsider..."

"Likely. But there is a possibility of it being among us at the Detective Agency. I won't believe it is an outsiders work until everyone at the Agency is proven innocent." There was a short break. Before either parties could open their mouths the speak again, Ai and Genta appeared at the door.

"Nurse says visiting hours are over." Genta gestured towards the corridor behind them. "C'mon."

"Goodnight Ayumi." Conan trailed his fingers lightly through her hair as he stood and joined his friends at the door.

"Recuperate quickly. The Shonen Tantei Dan already misses you." Ai smiled sweetly, a very rare occurrence, at her friend. Ayumi nodded, beaming.

"I'll be back soon! Goodnight Ai, Genta!"

"Goodnight." The two said in unison as they closed the door behind them.

Conan remained silent as they walked the dimming corridors of the hospital together. His head was in a total mess. Ever since he was little he had always been in love with Ran so why was he now...?...Suddenly he was seeing Ayumi as less of a child and more of a woman to him. Before he'd almost looked down on her slightly, just another mindless idiot to add to the bandwagon but then later he began to truly accept her as a friend developed a strong platonic love for her but...Tonight for the first time she no longer looked like that little girl and more like a beautiful young woman to him. Conan just couldn't get his head around it. He was confused. And Ai and Mitsuhiko? What was their story? Regardless of who it was lying in a puddle of blood, he'd never seen her freak out so much before. She looked even worse than Mitsuhiko himself at the time. Even so, Conan blocked out these thoughts. Perfect time to be caught up in a romantic whirlwind, right in the middle of an intricate and bloody murder case.


	11. Another one down

The streets were dark yet dully illuminated by the dim 19th century styled street lamps that lined the roads, a melancholic fog hanging heavily in the air...Just as heavy as the atmosphere between the surviving members of the Shonen Tantei Dan. Things were getting harder now that two of their members were hospitalized with severe wounds inflicted by a man who fancied himself the most notorious killer in foggy London town. Conan and his peers trudged the grey concrete in complete silence. The loss of Mitsuhiko and Ayumi had shredded their confidence, the fear of the Ripper growing on them like a shadow. The Irregulars didn't say a word to them as the entered. Robert didn't look entirely pleased to see them either.

"What happened to the other two? The lad with the freckles and the girl with the headscarf?" He asked Conan upon entry.

"Little brush with the ripper." He replied, keeping a completely blank poker face.

"Ah. Deary me. Well I hope they recover soon." Robert spoke as if Ayumi and Mitsuhiko had simply tripped and injured their knee's on the way home. Conan raised an eyebrow in suspicion at the man. Also Conan had mentioned nothing about them being simply 'injured'. For all Robert knew they could've been killed and he was speaking so casually?

Normally the teenagers would've spent some time in the games room (Although the Irregulars had more or less claimed this as their territory) before heading off to bed, but of course the Shonen Tantei Dan were in no mood for games. Conan decided it was time to get serious with this case. He had left two police officers at the hospital to keep an eye on Ayumi and Mitsuhiko. If they saw something the ripper didn't want them to see there was a chance that he would strike again. Conan, Ai and Genta all met in Conan's room to discuss the case and collect evidence together. Things were getting increasingly dark in the Holmes Detective Agency. The look in the eyes of the Baker Street Irregulars as they walked through the door said that none of them trusted the Shonen Tantei Dan anymore. Things were almost becoming a little...sinister?

Conan made sure the door was definitely locked before joining his friends to begin their discussion.

"Although the Irregulars all have alibi, I don't entirely trust them." Ai crossed both her arms and her legs. "Only THEY were there when Bethany was murdered. There was no-one else to vouch for their whereabouts so maybe it was a joint effort."

"I suppose." Conan nodded. "But listen. I think Ayumi and Mitsuhiko were onto something crucial."

"Go on."

"Well, at Claires house, as you know they found a large room full of mirrors. And in there Ayumi found a book which helped me decode the dying message. Dear Boss."

"Of course!" Genta almost knocked his chair over as he stood, pounding his palm with his fist. "The letter from the Ripper to the police!"

"Precisely, but please sit down. The letter contains several things about the Ripper such as the stabbing of Ai's earlobe and the ginger beer bottle but those don't really help us with finding who the murderer is. I have decided that I won't believe this is the work of an outsider until I can prove everyone here innocent." Conan's sentence came to a grinding halt when they heard a loud knock on the door.

"Conan!...Conan! It's Saki! Can I come in?" Conan consulted Ai and Genta silently to see if this was a good idea and ,upon receiving two nods, walked to the door. Saki was stood looking rather flustered.

"Oh! I see you have all the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers here." She sounded irritatingly sarcastic which really didn't suit her facial expression at the moment. "Mind if I join you?"

"Lose the attitude and we'll talk." She simply smiled at Conan in a condescending manner and strode past him. Without asking she made herself quite comfortable in the room, adjusting pictures on the wall and locking the lid of Conan's suitcase as if this were a perfectly normal thing to do. Conan knew an obsessive compulsive when he saw one.

"Anyway!" She announced, her voice saying that this was her turf now and they were all to do as she says. All of a sudden, her voice dropped to a mere whisper. "I'm having suspicions about Robert Deeming. I don't trust him."

"Really, how s--?"

"Ssssh!" Conan lowered his voice.

"How so?"

"Well...The first would be that when you left for Claires house earlier, he locked himself away in his study where she was murdered...which I find very peculiar. Seeing as it is part underground, there aren't any windows except the front one so I'm not sure how he could've left easily...."

"Ah, yes but there is a door down there and stairs leading up to the streets. This is an apartment block remember?" Ai butted in. Conan was sensing a little bit of competition brewing in the air. Saki flapped her mouth for a few seconds.

"Exactly. He could've left at any time like I was saying." Ai tutted and shook her head. "But anyway, he didn't emerge from his study until you got back."

"So you think he could've gone out and attacked Ayumi at the house then come back?" Genta questioned.

"Obviously."

"Listen Saki, it's great to have your contributions but this is sort of a private meeting...Would you mind...?" Conan gestured towards the door as if he were trying to shoo away an unfriendly animal nosing around his feet. She crossed her arms and turned up her nose with scorn.

"Oh...I see...Yet again Conan Edogawa, Master of all detectives is looking down his nose at us...Well I know when I'm not wanted, but you don't know what you're missing out on." The blast of wind from the door as it slammed almost broke the windows.

"Jesus christ." Genta stared. "Captain obvious sure gets stressy."

"You don't think I was too rude do you?" Conan scratched the back of his head.

"No, don't worry, she was the only one being rude." Ai shook her head. "Although I do agree with her. I don't entirely trust Robert either."

"Did you see the look on his face when we got back?" Genta said. "He looked as if we were zombies on his doorstep."

"True, that did arouse my suspicion." Conan pondered. "And his attitude when I told him about Mitsuhiko and Ayumi..."

"Also...Do you think possibly that Dear Boss...Could've been referring to Robert? After all he was Claire's former employer." Their talk was interuppted by another loud knock on the door. Speak of the devil.

"Conan, Dinner is served if you wish to join us." Conan and the crew drew their meeting to a close and went downstairs for dinner.

Saki wasn't at the table. Conan thought nothing of it to begin with. He and the Shonen Tantei Dan ate their meal in silence while Robert engaged in exuberant conversation with Oliver, Dylan and Maurice in English. Conan poked at the steak on the plate in front of him. Somehow he was in no mood to eat. He simply listened in on the conversation.

"It is a real shame about Claire." Robert hung his head. "She was a very dear friend of mine. It frightens me to know the Ripper came into this very house...twice!"

"Hmm..." Oliver nodded, a mouth full of food. He swallowed. "Bethany was the best of us. Her deductional skills couldn't be beat and she such a lovely girl regardless." He looked genuinely saddened, perhaps on the brink of tears which was rare because the Irregulars weren't too big on expressing their feelings honestly. "I knew her all my life..."

"These streets aren't safe anymore." Robert shook his head disapprovingly. "Can't trust anyone nowadays. The Ripper could be in this room for all we know." There was a silence for a second but then Robert began chortling to let them know this was a joke. Everyone halfheartedly laughed along.

"Say, Mr Deeming...?" Ai began.

"Please, please, call me Robert."

"Right then, Robert. Was there anything unusual about Claire? Perhaps like...did she like mirrors...?"

"Mirrors? Not that I recall...Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I just thought it would be good if I were to dig up a little information on the victim...Seeing as we are investigating her murder..."

"Well it's hardly an appropriate topic for the dinner table!" Conan had begun to notice Roberts irritating habit of changing the subject whenever things got onto the murder. Not only that but Robert himself had been discussing it a minute ago. He decided to bring this up.

"Why? You did hire us to investigate a murder didn't you?"

"Yes but not at the dinner table. Finish your steak Conan." So Robert was under the impression he was Conan's father now? Conan nearly laughed out loud. Despite Roberts advice Conan couldn't even bring himself to take another bite as the air was split with another blood curdling scream.

"Again?" Conan overturned his chair and almost several of the glasses and dinner plates attempting to reach the source. The no show Saki Jadison had met her sticky end by the hands of the Ripper.

Saki was lying sprawled across the bed in her room, the blood pouring slowly and dying the carpet crimson. There were even large splatters on the ceiling. Her gaping mouth told that she had died mid scream. Her body had been cut into several pieces which were scattered around the room, various organs out of place. Her throat was severed by 3 large cut and one large scar ran straight down her face as if the murderer had attempted the slice her in half but had failed. Conan stood in the doorway surrounded by shocked observers slowly taking in the horror that had befallen.


	12. A Confusing case

Conan approached Saki's corpse cautiously, scanning the entire area for clues or hints. Nothing about this murder resembled that of any of the original Jacks victims in a significant way like the modern day canonical five. To Conan, it seemed as if the new Ripper was mimicking the work of the old one exactly. Five canonical murders and now he was filling it the one's which stood out as not being quite right. The rest of the group approached slowly behind him while he surveyed the scene. Then someone let out a wail.

"...Why...WHY IS IT JUST US!?" The blonde haired Irregular, Dylan Kennedy, fell to the floor, his fist pounding the carpet at Conan's feet. His deranged and teary eyes shot up from the floor sending Conan the most disturbing death glare of his life. "You did this...IT'S YOU ISN'T IT!? I'LL KILL YOU!" Conan immediately assumed a fighting stance of some sort when Dylan lept to his feet and lunged at the detective only to be restrained by Oliver and Maurice.

"I'LL FIND THE PROOF! I KNOW IT WAS YOU! YOU STUCK UP BASTARD! I'LL FIND THE PROOF!" Dylan kicked and screamed in a complete trauma as Oliver and Maurice escorted him out of the room. Robert shook his head.

"The poor boy...It was too much of a shock for him."

"Almond." Ai was suddenly stood over the body, her face at a very close proximity.

"Huh?" Conan joined her hastily. He inhaled. "You're right. Cyanide."

"Despite the looks of things, all the slicing and dicing wasn't actually what killed her."

"Then there's something certainly not right about this murder...Assuming Saki screamed as she was attacked, that wouldn't of been enough time to pull off such a carefully orchestrated murder such as this before we reached the room and escape even though the building does have a lot of floors. This one wasn't nearly as rushed as that of Bethany and Claires....From what we have found I deduce that Saki was actually murdered some time before dinner so the murderer had a chance to preform his work properly then somehow a scream was created midway through dinner but how we don't know."

"I think the killer is one of us." Genta was leant against the door with his arms crossed, trying to do Conan's famous detective pose but failing miserably. "The killer was trying to remove all suspicion of the people staying in the agency using this trick. It was one of us."

"I concur."

"One of us? I don't think so!" Robert removed himself from the door frame and stepped fully into the room. "Do you really think that an old timer such as myself and a group of teenagers like yourselves are really capable of pulling off murder?"

"Age has nothing to do with it." Conan paced around the body.

"I-I'm just saying I really don't think any of us are really capable of doing these sort of things! I'd assume this was the work of an outsider."

"Funny you should say that, Robert, because you are our prime suspect at the moment." Conan said this casually as if this were just part of a normal every day conversation. Robert choked on his words again, spluttering like an old engine.

"W-why would that be?!"

"You lack an alibi for all of the murders, putting you at the top of the list...Assuming our theory about Saki is correct."

"You have a right to talk! You have no alibi for any of the murders either."

"Genta, Ai and myself fought off the Ripper. If it weren't for us Mitsuhiko and Ayumi would be dead right now."

"No-one else was there. You could've attacked them. Besides when the police arrived no-one was seen leaving the crime scene through the window like you said..."

"Maybe not..." Conan paused for a moment. "Well, It's getting pretty late... I'll be hitting the hay now. Night."

"Wait, Conan!" Ai followed him out of the room. "You're just leaving like that?" She hissed, scurrying along behind him. "What about the murder?"

"I'm going to do a little investigating." Instead of turning and heading up towards his room Conan went down, skipping several steps as he ran. Ai stumbled after him as quickly as she could.

"Conan! Wait! What're you--?!"

"Sssh!" Conan pressed a finger to his lips. "I'm going back to Claire's house."

"What? Are you completely insane? The Ripper might--!"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. You stay here and make up some excuse as to why I'm gone!"

"No, I'm coming with you. Don't try and do the lone wolf detective thing. We're way past that."

"Fine, suit yourself." Conan turned his head and jogged downstairs, merrily swiping his coat from the hanger as he approached the door. Ai had no choice but to follow.

The two detectives dashed along the cold grey pavements of Pimlico in the dark purple veil of the night, clutching their gloves hands together in the cold, their breath hanging in the air.

"How do you propose we get there seeing as you were so insistant on not taking Roberts drivers? We can't seriously walk all the way to Regents park."

Conan grinned smugly. "Don't worry, I got it all planned out good."

"I'd like to believe that."

"You don't trust me? C'mon, how long have we known each other?"

"Fine." Ai crossed her arms. "But I would still like to know what you have in mind..."

"We'll get the bus, no biggie..." Ai smiled up at Conan.

"I can tell that your Detective juices are flowing more than ever tonight."

"I want to get to the bottom of this." After some time the two slowed their pace slightly, all the running in such cold conditions tiring them out. They remained in silence. Just another few blocks to the bus station. After checking the timetables it didn't seem that there was going to be a bus to Regents Park for a while. Conan wished he had given this a tad more consideration. He and Ai simply sat alone in the dark, lonely and completely empty bus stop, just waiting alone in silence. It was almost an artist scene in a very melancholic way. Two teenagers sat alone in the dead of the night waiting for a bus which may never come, scarfs wrapped around tightly, covering their faces. Ai thought it would be best to at least try and start up a conversation. She hated to admit she was slightly spooked by the eerie silence.

"Conan." Ai said quietly, in a near whisper. Being in such a quiet place made you want to whisper.

"Hmm?"

"About Ayumi. Do you love her?" Conan almost fell head first off his seat and rolled out straight into the path of an oncoming car.

"Woah! That was really out of the blue!"

"I wanted to know. Do you know how she feels about you?"

"...Yeah...She told me...in the hospital earlier...Although I kinda knew all along."

"Remember a while back I said--"

"--If I broke her heart you'd never forgive me. I know."

"What did you say to her?"

"I...don't know...I'm sort of confused."

"Did you give her an answer?"

"Not exactly..." Conan was twiddling his thumbs, his face bright red.

"Please don't toy with Ayumi's emotions. She is really deeply in love with you. More than you could understand. You may think you know about her feelings for you but you don't even know the half of it. Even with all your deductions and almighty detective power you are unbelievably dense..."

"Hey--!"

"The bus is here." Conan opened his mouth to say something in his defence but Ai was already on the bus, paying for the tickets. Silently he followed her.

Needless to say, Claire's house was still as dark and as cold as before...Well, perhaps even more than the previous visit. Conan and Ai entered cautiously, clutching their quivering shoulders as they entered the icy atmosphere.

"The Ripper could show up any minute." Ai reminded Conan as they carefully ascended the stairs in the dark, which were already gathering dust.

"I know. All we need to do is retrieve that book and get out of here."

"You came all this way just for that?"

"Well, We could sneak in a quick look around. If the Ripper comes we make a break for it."

"You seem very casual about this." Ai chuckled sarcastically. The two trod carefully, approaching the mirror room at a slow pace. Conan placed his hand gently on the wood and gave it a soft push. To their luck, the room seemed as if it hadn't been touched. The mirror was still smashed from previously, the blood stain in the form of Mitsuhiko's body on the glass floor. Ai seemed to tense a little as she entered the room, immediately clasping Conan's sleeve.

"Hey, Ai what's--?"

"I don't feel so good..."

"Do you want to go home?"

"No. I'm fine."

"I'd assume that the book was in one of the boxes over here. Near the place Ayumi and Mitsuhiko were attacked." Conan dove his hand into the box, feeling around in the bottom. Ai joined in, still tightly hooked on Conan's arm.

"Ah...Shit!" Conan cursed. "It's not in here!"

"Of course not, I've got it." Ai smiled smugly, waving it in Conan's face. Conan simply grinned back at her, again the two shared their own little private joke in their heads. It was something the two had always done over the years, right from the moment they met. They decided it was best to clear out quickly in case the Ripper showed up.


	13. Elementary, My dear Watson

By the time Ai and Conan, tumbled through the door of the Holmes Detective Agency and landed in a heap on the doormat, Robert had just finished an hour of angry frustrated pacing.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?!" He could've easily blown Ai and Conan right back out the door again. They both stood, their hair flying backwards in the sheer force of his voice, eyes like teacups in shock. This was the first time they had seen Robert completely lose his whole "English Gentleman" aura. He looked like a roaring furnace, bubbling and raging, red as a tomato, steam emitting profusely from his ears. They were also both shocked as to why he had gone for the furnace look all of a sudden. He seemed more like an angry father yelling at his two teenagers, rather than a bumbling old man who was a little peeved that two detectives had taken off without his permission.

"We...Just went for a walk." Conan quickly hid the book behind his back.

"Well you could at least of bothered to inform me first! I thought the Ripper had gotten you for the love of--!" He stopped and flapped his arms to give them the gist of it, his face puffing up, before letting out a long breath and calming down. "Don't...leave like that." Robert didn't notice Genta who was stood behind him, making several gestures, enquiring as to the situation. Conan and Ai both restrained their uncontrollable grins at the flailing Genta.

"We're sorry, Mr Deeming." Ai commented, perpetually casual. "Conan just really needed some fresh air and I...just thought I might join him. He left so quickly and we just didn't have time to say..."

"Right, right..." Robert averted his eyes nervously and clasped his hands together. "Right..." With that he turned and descended the stairs to his study. When Conan could no longer hear footsteps, he spoke up.

"There is definitely something wrong here."

"Hey." Genta advanced on them. "Where did you two go? Did you have some snacks that you didn't want to share with me? Or were you going out for a romantic London town style dinner?" Conan hung his head. Was that all that Genta was capable of thinking about? Food?

"At 2:00am?" Ai asked sarcastically.

"Whatever. I feel left out, y'know."

"It's late. We should all get some sleep." Conan rubbed his eyes.

"Whatever..." Genta yawned and began to trudge up the stairs.

Despite so much exitement earlier on in the day, the Holmes Detective Agency had finally fallen quiet, all its inhabitants deep in the abyss of sleep, finally able to rest. All except one. Once Conan's detective gears got going, it took him a fair amount of time to wind down, which he was nowhere near doing. Mirror in hand, under the faint light of his desk lamp, Conan was sat studying the book. Indeed he had not been wrong about there being the infamous Dear Boss letter written within but everything else was simply Claires diary. And it was a goldmine for Conan. From reading, he had learnt that Claire's mother and father had isolated her from all human contact at a very young age. Her parents were caught and arrested for child abuse but when they released Claire for some strange reason she was morbidly afraid of looking anyone directly in the eye. For all of her school years, she cast her head to the floor, a mirror in hand. If she wanted to look at someones face, she would use the mirror but she would never look directly, not even now. Now that it was mentioned, Conan had noticed that her head had been constantly cast down the entire time, even when she was killed, looking straight down at the floor. The fact that she only saw the world through mirrors explained why everything she wrote was backwards. Slowly Conan slotted another piece into the puzzle. Now all that remained was: What did Dear Boss have to do with anything? Conan thought the obvious option would be pointing to her employer aka Robert Deeming...But wouldn't one normally just write the name of the culprit than a cryptic dying message? Although at the moment Robert was Conan's prime suspect. His behaviour during the last few days had been no-where near unsuspicious. Not only did he lack an alibi for all of the murders so far but the way he had snapped at Conan and Ai lead him to believe that Robert had something to fear. Something that required he keep a constant eye on everyone.

Only when Conan caught sight of himself in the mirror he had been using to read the diary did he decide it was time to go to sleep. Wearily, he slapped the book closed and stumbled towards his bed, collapsing onto the sheets. He was fast asleep before he could even crawl under the covers.

Conan's head was harshly invaded on all fronts that night, disturbing nightmares bombarding him in his sleep, causing him to toss and turn violently. Strange images of Claire the maid as a child, screaming for her mother, in a room with mirrored walls and no door or windows. Images of a mysterious knife-weilding figure chasing a Victorian clothes-clad Ayumi into an alley way and stabbing her to death. Images of Conan dressed as Holmes chasing Dr Moriarty only to find it was simply Robert Deeming in disguise upon catching him. Images of himself sliding his arms around Ayumi from behind and placing soft kisses on her neck.

Conan woke with a start, drenched with sweat. He sat up on his bed, above the covers and still fully clothed, breathing heavily. The light flowed in through the open curtains which he seemingly forgot to close in the night. His eyes were still weary and unaccustomed so he raised a hand to his forehead to provide him some protection from the sunshine. His head pounded.

"Good morning, Great Detective Conan." The door was zealously flung open by Ai who strode into the room and took Conan by the arm briskly, dragging him out into the corridor. Conan wasn't ready for this, he was still half asleep.

"Wha—Hang on! Ai! Slow down! What's up?"

"I found something rather interesting in Robert Deeming's study if you'd care to take a gander. The old man isn't in right now so I thought I'd take a peek."

"You do have a nasty habit of sticking your nose where it doesn't belong, Ai." Conan moaned as he stumbled down the stairs at Ai's heels.

"We're detectives aren't we?" she chuckled. "It's our job"

Ai's find in Robert's study was certainly interesting. If Ai was going for the "inconspicuous-search-and-leave-no-traces" method she had failed miserably as the entire office was turned upside down. Conan marvelled at the mess.

"You really didn't hold back did you?"

"It was nagging at me like a loose tooth." Ai strolled over to the desk and brought a stack of papers to Conan's attention. "Look at these." Conan took them from her hands and flicked through.

"Robert was a military surgeon?"

"Yep, combat medic in Afghanistan. Remind you of anyone?"

"Elementary, my dear Watson." Conan joked. "But what does this have to do with anything?"

"If you remember the original Ripper carried out all of his cases with surgeon level of accuracy, so the Ripper was speculated to be a doctor. These murders are carried out exactly the same, and only would be possible if one had experience in the field of surgery, am I wrong?"

Conan grinned at Ai, pleased with her deduction. But then his smile faded when he was hit with a disturbing thought.

"Ai, you know the Ripper only targets women...Well of course the only exception being Mitsuhiko but...I'm slightly worried."

"You think I'm next?"

"It's a concern." Ai unconsciously reached for her earlobe, stroking the wound that the Ripper had inflicted upon during their first encounter. Upon hearing the door close upstairs, the two trespassing detectives realised Robert was home. Quickly, Conan scrambled with the papers, forcing them back into a drawer while Ai attempted to straighten the room to the best of her ability. They were caught red handed by the man himself at the top of the stairwell.

"What do you two think you're doing?" He crossed his arms, furrowing his brow. Conan couldn't tell if he was seething with rage or just really surprised yet again on account of his all consuming mustache. Conan's first assumption turned out to be the correct one.

"I really must ask you two to stay out of my study!" Robert bellowed. "And please stop sneaking around like a pair of young hoodlums! I didn't hire you so you could perform all these shady operations behind my back!"

"Well, A murder did occur down the--"

"I will investigate everything that goes on in my study, now go. Both of you."

"Leave?"

"No, just get out of my stairwell and...Oh, I don't know...Go out and buy some ice-cream or something, take the large fellow and the Irregulars with you." With that, he brushed harshly past them and stormed down into his study, slamming and locking the door behind him.

"He has been really edgy of late." Ai commented. Conan's amused smirk stretched from ear to ear.  
"Listen, I have an idea. But I'll run it by you later. I'm going out."

"To get some ice-cream?" Ai teased.

"To visit Ayumi and Mitsuhiko. Want to come with?" Ai hesitated for a second, nervously grasping her skirt.

"Of course, I'll go and consult Genta."

Ayumi was certainly in a much better state than the night she had sustained these injuries and the night that her and Conan shared their first kiss. Conan attempted to block that moment out of his mind. His head was still turning like a windmill, a never ending spiral, the clockwork in his head chattering away day and night over his feelings for her. He bought her a large bouquet of flowers and a get well soon card on the way, plus a card for Mitsuhiko who was more or less bedridden, while Ayumi was sat above the covers in her baby pink pajamas with a Nintendo DS in hand, rather exuberantly cheering at her victory on whatever game she was playing. Conan was glad to see her looking better, but her body was covered in plasters and bandages. The air between the two as they spoke was slightly awkward in a way he couldn't quite place. Of course it would be. Conan was afraid. Afraid that he falling in love with her. And there was nothing he could do about it.


	14. Hatred and Love

Ayumi took a bite of a the brightly coloured dango on a skewer that Ai had bought her and returned her attention to Conan.

"So, Conan..." She said with a mouth full of food. "How is everything going? Have you been surviving well without Mitsuhiko and myself?"

"Not so good, We need you guys around! Although...We do have a suspect..."

"It wasn't Saki then?" Ayumi's eyes widened.

"...Saki was murdered." Ayumi was silent for a minute. She lowered the dango from her mouth and placed them back on the plate at her bedside.

"Ripper?"

"Yep..."

"I feel so bad about suspecting her now..."

"Yeah, same. But something a little odd happened when she died."

"Really? What?"

"The boy with the blonde hair, remember?"

"...Hmm...Bob?"

"Dylan."

"Exactly what I said."

"I dunno why but there was something a little odd about his reaction. He went completely nuts and started blaming it all on me." Ayumi stared at her knees for a minute.

"Love?" Conan's face exploded red.

"Wha-wha-what did you say?"

"Maybe he was in love?"

"Oh..." Conan cooled down a little. "Do you think so?"

"Maybe...? Or maybe he was the guilty one!" It was then Conan assumed his classic deduction pose, resting his chin in his hands, staring far off into the distance. Then came the epiphany face. Thanks to Ayumi's deduction he was now down to only two suspects. And Dylan wasn't one of them.

"Ayumi! You're a genius!" He cried out, clasping her hands with joy. Ayumi's cheeks immediately heated up, giving them a cute rosy tint.

"You're hurting my hands..." She informed Conan nervously.

"Oh sorry..." Conan let go of her hands as if they were infected with the plague. There was a slight pause. Ayumi averted her eyes nervously, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip.

"Also, While we're on the subject?"

"Hm?" Conan flinched, a dango that he had been eyeing the whole visit ,and had managed to acquire while she wasn't looking, in his mouth.

"About our umm...About our...Ki..." Ayumi trailed off. Conan looked confused.

"Hmm?"

"Our...Kis.."

"What?"

"Kiiii...."

"Spit it out!"

"Our Quiche!"

"Quiche?"

"I had a really nice quiche the other day! And I think when we get back to Japan we should make that quiche again!" Conan raised an eyebrow.

"Right." There was a long silence. Ayumi tensed up in the stomach, the weight of the awkward atmosphere weighing down on her shoulders.

"Listen, Ayumi. It's been great seeing you. You're looking better! I can't keep you all to myself, I'm sure Ai and Genta would like to see you too and I don't want Mitsuhiko to feel left out so, umm...You get out tomorrow, right? I'll see you then!" Conan stood, collecting his bag. Ayumi smiled, turning and sliding herself under the covers as she did so.

"It was nice to see you too, Conan! Bye!" She grinned brightly at him as he excused himself. The minute she was sure that he'd left earshot outside the door, she allowed her grin to dissolve and threw her head down hard onto the duvet, pounding it with her clenched fists. She almost drew blood on her palm. Continually cursing under her breath, Ayumi had never felt so stupid. When Conan had said that he couldn't keep her all to himself on the way out she wished she could've cried out and told him to stay. She wished he could keep her all for himself. She wished that he could hold her, That she could hear him whisper those three all-changing words softly into her ear. But she had already decided in her head that it was not to be. Who was she kidding? Regardless of the fact they had been friends since childhood he was always just out of her reach. Yet again, she felt her self esteem plummeting and leaving something of a huge void in her chest, the hole it had left on it's departure. So maybe they shared one little kiss. Why was she getting so giddy about it? It was probably just Conan acting out of sympathy. After all, she had just survived a brush with the re-incarnate of the deadliest killer ever to prowl the dark alleys of London town. Ayumi felt like the worlds biggest idiot for feeling like it actually meant anything, for getting excited and thinking that maybe he reciprocated her feelings even for one second. She felt like crying, but she knew she couldn't. Ai and Genta would be coming soon. She straightened herself, let out a sigh and slapped on a happy face, awaiting her friends arrival.

Conan had already began mapping out how his deduction would take place. If the theory he had gained with a little help from Ayumi was correct then there was no doubt about the killer. Conan needed to have a chat with the blonde haired irregular who's little episode with Saki's death had made him something of a celebrity throughout the Holmes Detective Agency. Perhaps Conan was playing with fire as Dylan had seemed somewhat...well, incredibly angry at Conan, even going so far as to place the blame on his shoulders, but when there was a case involved Conan saw no boundaries. Despite the boys mouth on the night of crying girls death, Conan wasn't afraid of him. Dylan was practically a skeleton, his skin hanging off his bones, and didn't look capable of hurting anyone.

Conan approached the boys room carefully, knocking on the door. Maurice answered. He looked Conan up and down disdainfully as if he was answered the door to a rat and then spoke up.

"Can I help you with something, Edogawa?"

"Yeah, Is Dylan in?" Maurice tutted and pushed a lock of jet black hair from his eyes.

"Yes, he is. But I warn you. He's rather on edge at the moment. The doctor said we couldn't leave him alone."

"Why not?" Conan looked confused.

"He's had a mental breakdown. The doctor's worried he might attempt suicide again if we leave him on his own, so I'm the watchman."

"He tried to kill himself?!" This was certainly a revelation.

"Yes, well...Not recently though. He's had a couple of issues like this in the past but none quite so severe. He tried to kill himself once before. He's always been a tiny bit...well...mental. He watched his parents die when he was about 3." Conan was certainly shocked by this.

"Really...So, is it ok if I have a word with him?"

"You're welcome to try." Maurice smiled smugly, and showed Conan into the room. Dylan was sat on his bed, hunched over and just as lifeless as a gargoyle, staring blankly into the distance. His posture and dark under-eye rings reminded Conan of a particular fictional detective who's name he couldn't remember.

"Hey..." Conan approached cautiously. "I'd like to have a few words with you."

"Why did I...?" The boy muttered. Conan stopped in his tracks.

"Beg your pardon?"

"Why...? I...I was the one who killed her...If I'd only just..." Conan wondered if that was a voluntary confession or simply traumatized rambling.

"Sorry...?" Dylan's head shot up at the speed of light, his full-stop pupils meeting with Conan's eyes, his shoulders rising and sinking with his heavy laboured breathing.

"Well, well..." he breathed. "Conan Edogawa...Have you come to kill me too." Maurice approached behind Conan and whispered quickly:

"He's gone completely round the bend."

"Dylan, I need to ask you a few questions about Saki." Conan edged a little closer, still cautious.

"Don't say her name like you know her."

"Ok...But...What was your relationship with her?" Dylan let out a loud deranged out-of-breath laugh.

"That girl...She was a weird one...I hated her." Conan cursed in his head. Bang goes that theory.

"Right, I'll go then." Conan was about the leave but stopped in his tracks when Dylan continued.

"I hated her...But...I don't know why...I hated her because I loved her." Conan's detective furnace was burning brightly now. This was getting interesting. "Please...!" Dylan made a sudden movement and grasped Conan's shirt, pulling him close so their foreheads collided.

"I didn't kill her! Please believe me when I say it really wasn't me! You didn't think it was me did you? I promise it wasn't! I only--!"

"Yes, I believe you Dylan..."

"NO! STOP BULLSHITTING ME! I KNOW YOU THINK I'M CRAZY DON'T YOU?!"

"No! Calm down!" Conan pulled away from the teenager harshly.

"I didn't kill her." Dylan deflated a little. "No...Not that...I put the shards in her bin..." Conan's eyes widened. His theory was correct.

"Why would that be?"

"Because...I...loved her...But I hated it. I wanted rid of her...But now she's gone..." Conan wasn't sure but he thought he could hear signs of waterworks brewing in Dylans voice. "I hate myself even more. I never thought she'd end up dead. Not like this."

"Thanks Dylan." Conan said as he left the room.

Another piece of the puzzle in place.


	15. Plans for midnight

"I'm back! Did you miss me?" Ayumi trotted in through the door of the Holmes Detective Agency merrily. Of course, she was still scarred from head to toe, looking as if she had just picked a fight with the wrong person but due to Mitsuhiko cushioning her fall into the mirror her injuries weren't to serious. So today she was discharged from hospital.

"Ai!" Ayumi threw herself into the arms of her best friend who came to greet her warmly at the door. Conan smiled politely but kept his distance, refraining from joining the gratuitous hug festival alongside Ai and Genta.

Despite the fact Conan had found a rather vital piece of the puzzle that was this case, it hadn't moved forward much since then. He was worried for the safety of both Ayumi and Ai, the two both having been previously attacked by the Ripper. Who's to say he wouldn't strike again? Robert's paranoia had gone untarnished for the whole day. He was practically guarding his study 24/7. Every time Conan made so much as a slight hint of going anywhere near, Robert would immediately fly into a fit of rage and lecture him as to why he shouldn't. For the head of a Detective Agency, Robert was probably more secretive than any detective should be. His paranoia regarding his study on inflamed Conan's curiosity. He needed to know what was going on down there. He had a plan. It was obvious that none of the Irregulars trusted him following the deaths of two of their own, but somehow he had to gain their trust. If he could get them on his side, the killer would be outnumbered. But somehow that didn't seem likely. He certainly didn't get anywhere with the disturbed Dylan Kennedy.

"Conan!" Ayumi's nose was almost touching his, her face so close. Conan recoiled. He had been lost in thought.

"Oh, Ayumi! Sorry, I was just thinking..."

"Can I have a hug...?" Ayumi outstretched her arms and pouted at him pleadingly, flashing her trademark puppy-dog look. Conan flinched. Of course after receiving one from both Genta and Ai, she was going to want one off him too. Conan simply smiled and awkwardly wrapped his arms round her. It was a strange feeling, this girl in his arms. When they were on the plane, he had held her in the same way and felt nothing...But now...His heart pounded like mad. A strange fluttering feeling filled his stomach, heating his face like a bonfire. This feeling disturbed him. The only other person he had ever felt it towards before was Ran.

Ayumi smiled and removed herself from Conan's arms. He could see Ai smirking. She had obviously picked up on how awkward this was making him feel. Conan thought now would be the appropriate time to pitch the plan he had been concocting to the rest of the Shonen Tantei Dan.

"Listen, guys. I need you all to come up to my room for a bit. I want to discuss some stuff with you." Conan gestured towards the stairs with his head, and lead the way.

Securing the lock, Conan approached the Shonen Tantei Dan. He had been planning to tell them what was going on in the clockwork of his mind a little earlier but hadn't really had much of an opportunity.

"Now, I have done the math in my head..." Conan paced up and down on the carpet. "I know who the killer is."

"Really?" Ayumi's eyes widened. "Who?"

"Dylan Kennedy." There was brief silence. Ai was looking at Conan like he was totally mad. Even Genta and Ayumi's expressions told that they were having slight doubts in Conan's abilities.

"But that makes no sen--" Before Ai could continue Conan hastily hushed her by placing a finger to his lips an letting out a quiet "Ssh!"

"Conan, what's going o-" Ayumi began but was sushed again by Conan. He raised a hand signifying that none of them should move or speak and then approached the desk. Slowly he slid his hand underneath it and gave something a hard yank. When his hand emerged, it had in it what looked like a small black microphone, a broken wire dangling from one end. The Shonen Tantei Dan stared in awe.

"Someone was listening to our conversations!" Ayumi looked appalled. Conan smiled.

"Exactly. Robert Deeming. I noticed this under my desk the other evening while I was reading Claire's diary."

"Robert's the Ripper?" Genta was blank faced. "He seemed like such a nice old man!"

"So that's why you said Dylan was the murderer!" Ayumi exclaimed.

"I thought that wasn't something you'd say unless it had some hidden purpose." Ai smirked and crossed her arms.

"Uh-huh. I wanted to make sure Robert didn't think that this meeting was about him. That's the very reason Saki met her end. He overheard her talking about him."

"But why only Saki? We were suspicious of him too!" Genta added. "He should've killed us too!" Ayumi looked a little confused, as she had not attended the meeting prior to Saki's death. Ai filled her in quietly while Conan explained.

"It would be a lot easier to kill of one rather than three. It would take longer for him to orchestrate all three of our murders so Saki was the easier target. He killed her straight after she left our room with cyanide and quartered her body. I've noticed Robert called us for dinner at exactly 6:00pm. My hunch is Robert is a creature of habit and also wouldn't want us to become suspicious which is why he went for Saki as he would have enough time to murder her properly before dinner."

"Then the scream that we heard during dinner must have been a recording or something of the sort. To create an alibi." Ai said. Conan nodded.

"Precisely."

"So what lead you to the conclusion Robert was the murderer, oh great Sherlock!" Genta crossed his legs like a child and eagerly awaited Conan's deduction.

"Well, It's simple." The Shonen Tantei Dan rolled their eyes. Impossibly complicated to a normal person was "simple" to Conan. "The murderer hiring an investigator is one of the oldest tricks in the book. If we confronted him about it, I know it's the first thing he'd use as an excuse. Roberts experience as a combat medic would make it possible for him to preform such murders. Mitsuhiko told me that on the night Ai was attacked, the Ripper fled though the window and seemingly disappeared. I know how this was possible. When Ai showed me the records of Robert's service in Afghanistan as a medic I found a reel of wire. The kind they use in films for when an actor needs to be lifted from the ground. Strong enough to hold a persons weight but still very thin. Before Mitsuhiko arrived, I assume that Robert tied a length to the balcony railings and used it to escape. The reason Mitsuhiko didn't see him when he looked out the window is because the stairwell leading to the bottom flat is directly below that balcony. Not only would it have been dark down there, but there is a door leading into the bottom part of the flat where Robert's study is. He quickly cut the wire and entered the bottom half of his home and went upstairs to investigate along with us all. Because he was coming from the bottom floor, he was the last to arrive. He was also the last to arrive at Claires murder because he exited through the door at the bottom of the flat, went up the stairs and entered quietly through the front door while we were all going down the stairs to the study. As for when we encountered him at Claire's house, I actually found the severed wire hanging from above the window. My assumption is he climbed onto the roof or possibly into a window on the next building along. As to why Claire was murdered...I suspect she was Robert's partner all along hence such a cryptic dying message. Dear boss does indeed refer to him. I assume Claire knew her fate and planted the notebook for us to find. Either that or she found out a while ago and set this plan should he find out that she was aware that he was the murderer. As I understand, Claire was a very timid person and would probably not come forward. Also this brings me to Bethany's death. Robert saw Bethany attempting to share information with Ai and murdered her in a hurry before Ai reached the room then attempted to kill Ai too in case she had heard anything vital. Robert noticed the Read Ssob dying message and followed us to Claire's house where he tried to murder Ayumi and Mitsuhiko upon finding the book. A way we can prove Robert is the murderer is the injury he would've sustained to the arm when I kicked him into the mirror. The reason Robert was becoming so paranoid about us leaving the house is because he was worried that we'd try and go back to Claire's house. He was foolish enough to think the threat of the Ripper was enough to keep us away." Conan grinned and waved Claire's diary around. "...But he was wrong. That is why he flipped out when me and Ai disappeared. Now, also, she shards in Saki's bin were actually Dylan Kennedys doing, as he voluntarily confessed to me. The reason he was so devastated at Saki's death was because of a strong love for her he held which at the same time was grappling with a bitter hatred. He assumed that by framing her she would probably only end up in prison but instead she was killed with explains his manic behaviour upon her death." Conan let out a long breath while the impressed Shonen Tantei Dan applauded his deduction.

"As expected of our great Holmes-san!" Ayumi laughed.

"That is my deduction. All we need now is solid evidence proving my theory. Which is the injury and if we can corner him somehow, we might even manage a voluntary confession, although that doesn't seem likely. My plan is that on the dot of midnight, we attempt to infiltrate Robert's study again. I assume he will come down and chase us out again...Or there is the slight possibility he might try to kill us..." Conan added casually. Ayumi suddenly looked petrified. "But if even one of us survives, we will have evidence that he is the murderer. In the words of our dearest Sherlock, _I__f I could be assured of your destruction, I would, in the interests of the public, cheerfully accept my death. _Even if Robert never shows, there is a possibility we could find some important evidence. If this proves unsuccessful, we simply look for the scar on his arm tomorrow, thus placing him at the scene of the crime. Case closed!" Conan clapped his hands together and smiled. "Oh, but if it isn't there, We start from scratch."

"Bu-but what if he kills us all?" Genta pleaded.

"No, This one is too arrogant to die." Ai smirked and gestured to Conan. He smirked back.

"Not only that but Mitsuhiko is in the hospital, so at least we'll have him." Conan joked. "Now, we'll meet up here half an hour before midnight just to be safe. Also, I suggest you be on your guards tonight and for the rest of the day, in case he has in fact bugged the whole room with microphones and possibly cameras." With that, the Shonen Tantei Dan meeting disbanded.


	16. Thunder

As the night crept over London like a giant black cat lying itself across the sky, Conan sat at his window, a towel round his neck, catching the residue from his dripping hair following a shower, preparing for what was to come. Although there was still some time until the Shonen Tantei Dan' schedualed meeting time, Conan knew it was always better to be over prepared. He had been observing Robert's activity throughout the day. He was either a fantastic actor or had currently no awareness of their plan. Conan decided he was going to walk on the stairs of the floor where Robert's room was loudly to ensure that he followed them down into the study although he hadn't discussed this with the rest of the gang.

Suddenly, Something unexpected happened. A knock at the door almost an hour early. Conan restrained himself from answering it upon realising he was only wearing jeans at the moment, and searched for a shirt among his clothes. He heard a soft voice from outside.

"Conan...Conan...? It's Ayumi...C-can I come in?" Conan hastily fastened the buttons of his shirt and went to answer. Ayumi was stood in her pink pajama's, staring up at him with eyes wide with terror.

"Ayumi...What's up?" Conan leant against the doorframe.

"I'm scared."

"What of...?"

"It's raining really heavily outside, I think it might start thundering any minute." Conan saw through her lies like a window. She was scared of the Ripper. "I don't want to be alone." Conan really saw no choice but to let her in. He couldn't deny her pleading eyes.

"C'mon." He gestured in towards his room. Ayumi smiled meekly and followed Conan in. No sooner had he closed the door behind him when Ayumi's alleged fears were realised. A bright flash of white and a clap of thunder. Ayumi let out a terrified cry. Before Conan knew what was happening, his back collided with the mattress of his bed, a pair of arms holding him in a python like grip, the soft sweet scent of a girls shampoo beneath his nose, a warm body pressed against his. Ayumi was lying on top of him, shivering and weeping, holding Conan tight. In her fear she had knocked him down.

"Ayumi, would you mind...umm...getting off me?" Conan enquired from his rather awkward position beneath her on the bed.

"No!" Ayumi only tightened her grip. Conan's air supply was becoming short. "Please..." her voice quivered. "I'm scared Conan. Really, I'm scared."

"Well, will you at least let me sit upright?" Ayumi granted him that, loosening her grip and allowing him to shuffle so he was sat upright, propped against his pillows. Ayumi curled up in his arms, nesting her head against his chest, refusing to budge from their warm embrace. Hesitantly Conan slid his arms around her and began to stroke her back comfortingly. The thunder continued. Every time the rumble came, Ayumi would squeak and tighten her grip. All Conan could do was shush her quietly and try to soothe her and assure her there was nothing to be afraid of. Then came the loudest clap yet, accompanied by a blinding flash. Ayumi let out something which wasn't quite high enough to be considered a scream, but getting there and began to shake uncontrollably.

"C-conan!" she whimpered. He felt tear drops rolling down her cheeks.

"It's ok, Ayumi. Sssh..." He ran a hand through her hair. "I'm here." Then, slowly and softly, in slow motion he lovingly slipped his hand onto her cheek and raised her head so their eyes met. Ayumi gasped upon eye contant and nervously tried to look away but Conan wasn't having any of it, drawing her face close to his. Ayumi gulped, her whole body still shivering, and allowed her eyelids to slowly drift shut.

"Co..." Then their lips met. This time Conan kissed her without a doubt in his mind, a kiss free of the uncertainty of the first they shared. Conan's arms tightened their grip around her, the kiss deepening as he did so, his tongue slipping into her mouth. Ayumi was almost a little frightened as never before had she experienced such a passionate moment as this before in her life, but she shook away that fear and allowed herself to fall deep into Conan's embrace. The kiss parted breifly for Conan and Ayumi to exchange words.

"I'm not confused about how I feel anymore. I've fallen in love with you." Conan whispered softly. Ayumi needed something to reassure her this wasn't some cruely wonderful dream. Somehow he seemed a little hesitant, still slightly unsure when he returned to the kiss, starting slowly as if looking for a sign that it was ok with her. To show Conan she wasn't bothered in the least, Ayumi returned his kiss with such force he was knocked with his back straight against the wall. Ayumi pushed, deepening the kiss further and further, giving Conan everything she had. The last lingering scraps of doubt removed from his mind, Conan retaliated against her forcefull kiss, pushing her over backwards so he now lay above her. Leaving mere seconds where their lips were not molded together, Conan dived down again, sinking deep into another tender kiss. When Conan attempted to break the kiss even just breifly, Ayumi's head followed his, begging for more. Every time Ayumi felt Conan's hands touch her, what felt like an electric shock of pleasure would course throughout her entire body. Tied together, refusing to leave, Ayumi and Conan continued to kiss furiously and passionately, hands intertwined. The thunder clapped, louder and louder, the lights blinded but neither of the two cared. All they could see for now was one another.

"Oi, Conan!" The was some harsh pounding on the door. "It's Genta! I'm here!" Conan and Ayumi quickly separated themselves, both still red-faced and breathless, while Conan went to answer the door. Genta picked up on the suspicious atmosphere immediately when Conan answered the door.

"Ayumi!" Genta pointed a finger accusingly. She flinched. "What're you doing in here so early!"

"I-I haven't been here that long!" Ayumi defended. Genta (unusually) kept his big trap shut and gave Conan a full on death glare that told he knew what the had been up to. Before Genta had a chance to shut the door, Ai strode briskly into the room, an uncontrollable smirk on her face. Conan assumed she had guessed what happened too.

After another quick run through of the plan, the pajama clad detectives made their way quietly down the stairs (Conan took extra care to tread heavily on Robert's floor). The study was lit faintly by a single green lamp on the large desk which spanned the length of the entire wall, The other walls, save for the one with the entrance, were lined with tightly packed bookcases, one of which was still bloodied from Claire's murder, a white chalk outline the represent her body. Without warning, Conan grabbed a book harshly from one of the shelves, pulling it out which such force it caused several other books to topple down alongside it, nearly burying him.

"Conan!" Ayumi hissed. He simply smiled at her like it was an accident when really it was intentional. He needed Robert to come down here.

"I guess Robert really liked ginger beer then..." Genta muttered. Conan sat upright immediately.

"What?" The rest of the detectives gathered round what Genta had found. A refrigerator, full of nothing but Ginger beer bottles. It was cleverly disguised, the front of the fridge kitted out to look like a filing cabinet but when you turned the handle of the middle draw, the fridge would open. Ai cautiously reached in , a white cloth in hand, and took one of the bottles, unscrewing the lid and taking a quick inhale. She coughed.

"It's a mix of all kinds of things." Ai sniffed again cautiously. "Almond...Cyanide, ginger beer and blood." Ayumi joined Ai, taking another bottle. She carefully inhaled.

"This one is chloroform, blood and ginger beer...." She scrunched her nose at the smell. "Who would mix things like this."

"Another reference to the Dear Boss letter." Ai commented. "The Ripper mentioned stashing some blood in a ginger beer bottle and attempting to write with it but found it too tricky, therefore gave up and used red ink. Also every time we've encountered the Ripper he's been carrying a ginger beer bottle. I assume the blood and ginger beer are to colour the clear liquids...Ah, exactly! Also, every time we encountered him, he seemed a little drunk! Maybe he was leading people to believe that all he had in these bottles was beer by acting drunk and colouring the poisonous liquids with ginger beer and blood, because of course chloroform is clear and cyanide is a powder...Also if someone were to find this fridge and just glance at the bottles they would believe it was ginger beer and move on."

"Of course, he'd use blood to colour it. The Ripper probably has it in abundance." Ayumi tipped the bottle backwards. "Ah. Look here, The chemical formula for chloroform is written in marker on the bottom of this one."

"Well, now even if Mr. Deeming doesn't show up, we have evidence against him." Ai replaced the bottle in the fridge. "Also this closes the case on the brown shard of glass in Amber Wilson's body. He must of accidentally smashed one of the bottles. It must have been chloroform as we couldn't smell cyanide at the scene."

"We should take some of these in for evidence." Conan bent and began searching through the bottles to see if any other poisonous liquids could be found. Only chloroform and cyanide. Conan took one of each. "It certainly is a strange method."

"What's Robert's motive...?" Ayumi wondered aloud.

"That's the only thing we lack at the moment." Ai replied.

"So, should we just take these to the police and run or shall we stay here and look for more evidence?" Ayumi consulted Conan. Conan wasn't about to leave yet. Not until Robert showed.

"No, let's look for more evidence. I don't think these bottles alone will be enough to convince the police." But there was no need. Conan's prayers were answered. There he was, stood at the door, breathing heavily with bloodshot eyes. For once his mustache didn't consume his expression completely for his eyes were filled with pure unmistakable and undiluted malice. He was dressed in a long blood splattered coat, that of the Ripper.


	17. Fragments of the past

"Disgusting stuff, that Ginger beer." Robert advanced slowly. "I wanted to colour it completely with blood but I can never bring myself to drink all of that disgusting...So I leave it in there." Ayumi let out a terrified whimper upon noticing the long sashimi knife in Robert's hand still stained from his last killing. She quickly shuffled behind Conan for protection.

"I hate women..." Robert remarked. "...I lived with my mother when I was younger. Never knew my Dad, apparently he moved to Florida. Such horrible things she said, my mother. She'd smash whiskey bottles over my head, the drunk." Robert didn't sound at all like himself, his voice deep and his words slurring, a slight hint of a cockney accent dashing his normally very Victorian speech. "...Then the Ripper. I read all about him. He was my hero. Getting rid of horrible women who didn't deserve to live...Like her. So much money and all she did was spend it on fine wines and spirits and she'd leave me all alone while she went to drink with her friends. Rich, drunk women. Then she'd come home and take everything out on me. It's all my fault she says. Then she comes at me with the bottle...So I killed her." Robert let out a psychotic chuckle. "When I was 15, I put a knife through the bitch." Tears were rolling down Ayumi's cheeks as Robert continued with the increasingly morbid story of his fractured childhood. "...I idolised the Ripper so much. I wanted to continue his work. How do you like it, you meddlesome detectives?"

"Robert listen..." Conan pleaded.

"Shut it. I hired you because I wanted to see the great Conan Edogawa and his cronies screaming and dying painfully by my hand...But you're more tenacious than I thought. The Irregulars...Eh, I just thought you needed a little competition to motivate you. I found them at a local private school, just a group of geeks who thought they were something special because they solved a couple of cases in the past. And the two girls, they were rich women too. Oh, how fun it was to watch them die. Too bad that your two escaped my clutches. You Japanese really irritate me. So happy and polite and obliging. Well, now I'll finish what I started, hmm?" Robert's manic grin stretched beyond the boundaries of his mustache as he raised the knife and began to advance on the Detectives slowly. "It's funny Conan..." Robert chuckled. "I see quite a lot of myself in you...It's a real shame we have to do this..." Conan hated it when killers told him that as they advanced on him, brandishing a knife or club or aiming a gun a his head. This certainly wasn't the first time.

"Not all women are your mother! Those women you killed didn't do anything to deserve it!" Ai proclaimed angrily. "Granted Saki and Bethany had attitude issues but they weren't bad people! This is a pointless genocide!" Ai's protests didn't reach the man, as he continued to advance raising the knife higher and higher. The detectives threw themselves in random directions to avoid the blade as it descended. Robert followed Ai, driving the blade into the side of her shoulder. Although she moved before it had a chance to go too deep the pain was unbearabe. Ai released a scream and dropped the floor, quickly having to roll out the way of the blade as it plunged.

"Conan! RUN!" She screamed, rolling from wall to wall avoiding the knife.

"I won't leave you!" Conan retorted.

"JUST GO! REMEMBER ALL THAT ABOUT CHEERFULLY ACCEPTING YOUR DEATH? GO!" Ai screamed. Conan reluctantly followed Ai's instructions, dashing for the door. He turned the handle several times before reaching the one conclusion he had feared. It was locked. From the inside. And Robert had snapped the key in the lock. Apparently he had no intention of leaving either. "SHIT!" Conan cursed, pounding the door with his fist. Then came another scream. This time it wasn't Ai but Ayumi, grappling with the Ripper as he forced her down to the floor and lunged, stabbing manically at the wriggling girl, yet missing every time. For a man who had orchestrated so many gruesome murders, he wasn't as handy with a blade as one might expect.

"Stay still and the pain will be over quickly!" Robert laughed. The knife came down. Had Ai not attacked Robert from behind, it would've gone straight through Ayumi's heart. Ai wrestled, her arms clamped round Robert's neck, pulling him backwards. Despite her best efforts, Robert was a lot stronger than her. He shook her off with unbelievable ease, sending her flying backwards into one of the bookshelves, provoking an avalanche of books to half bury Ai, rendering her motionless. Robert raised the knife again, laughing like he had never laughed before, savouring her pain.

"Stop!" Conan cried. "Kill me first! Leave them out of this!" Conan ran from the perpetually locked door and positioned himself defensively in front of Ai, signalling at Ayumi and Genta to run for the door. Genta quickly helped Ayumi to her feet and scurried towards the door.

"No, no. Don't you see, I'm saving you for last, Conan. I want to see your face when your best friends and the girl you love gets torn to shreds in front of you!" Conan flinched, his heart dropping a couple of feet.

"You...still could hear us couldn't you?". Robert smirked.

"See you too. I must say, It was rather amusing...Your little confession was so cheesy, I nearly fell off my chair laughing." Conan went bright red, half a dozen of embarrassment, twelve of anger. "_I'm not confused about my feelings anymore. I've fallen in love with you_...Isn't that right?" Robert mocked Conan's voice maliciously.

"That's voyeuristic!" Ayumi cried out. "Pervert!" Robert simply continued to laugh, an expression of twisted amusement and delight stretching across his face.

"Oh, how adorable." He teased. Without warning, Robert stepped away from Conan and Ai, lunging like a snake that had just spotted a mouse towards Ayumi. Swiftly, he spun the girl round and held the knife to her neck threateningly, poking the flesh with the sharp tip. Ayumi let out a squeak. Conan noticed a trail of blood trickling slowly from beneath the knife. Conan knew if he lunged and attempted to free her, Robert would slice her veins and that would be that. Conan stood motionless, clenched fists, biting his bottom lip in anger.

"Yes, this girl goes first." Robert sneered, pressing the side of his face right up against hers. "Then the fat one, then the other girl...Then I'll have the great pleasure of doing what every other murderer has failed in the past. Killing Conan Edogawa. The world will thank me." Before Robert could carry out his plan, a book was hurled in his direction by an unseen attacker, knocking the knife out of his hand and allowing Ayumi to free herself. The launcher of the missile had been Ai. Conan quickly shielded Ayumi while Robert regathering the knife, his shoulders rising and falling with every rage-filled breath he took. Robert had obviously grown tired of playing games. He stormed towards his hidden fridge and flung it open, detaching the door from it's hinges in his rage. He tugged one of the bottles harshly from the shelves and tipped it over the blade.

"There. Cyanide! He chuckled. "Now, one tiny cut and you're finished!" Conan recoiled slightly. He remembered back to a time when Heiji had been in a similar situation. That was all well and good for him, he was a skilled swordsman, but a soccer playing detective had no chance.

"Oi, Ai!" Conan hissed, turning to his partner. Slowly he slid something out of his pocket and tossed it to the girl behind him. His cellphone. "Call for help." Ai nodded.

"Anyway, little brunette girl." Robert stretched his words. "Come here." He held out a hand to Ayumi ,who was behind Conan, shivering in terror and clutching his shoulders, as if he expected her to take it. "I SAID COME ON!" Robert darted again, pushing Conan out of the way and dragging Ayumi to meet with the blade. But it was met halfway by another book which Conan had instinctively thrown in the way as a shield. Ayumi blinked at the knife lodged in the book before her, surprised to still be standing. Right now, the book was Conan's best option. All he needed was to hold Robert off until the cavalry came. Conan flung the book into Robert's arm, directing the knife away from Ayumi. In Robert's brief confusion, Conan brought the book down hard onto the top of Robert's head. Robert, seemingly unaffected, simply pushed away the book and lunged for Ayumi again only to be halted by Conan once more who swung the book into the man's jaw. This time he achieved a trickle of blood and the loss of a tooth. Conan had been in many fights before but none where he had had to ward off his attacker, who was weilding a poisoned blade, with a book. Conan was in no danger of being hurt himself, as Robert simply refused to even scratch him, sticking to the plan of Ayumi dying first. Robert laughed in a drunken manner and lifted his lolling head to face Conan.

"My, my, you really are tenacious." Much to Conan's utter shock, Robert brought a knee up into Conan's stomach, winding him completely and sending him flying backwards onto the desk behind him, papers exploding around him as he collided with it. Conan winced in pain, his vision blurring slightly, watching helplessly as Robert pursued Ayumi around the room. Conan just needed something, something to draw Robert's attention away from Ayumi. Then it hit him. Quickly, Conan gathered himself together, ignoring the agonising pain in his back and swiped one of the compound containing ginger beer bottles from the fridge and quickly emptied it's contents into a nearbye waste paper bin.

"Hey!" Conan yelled, directing Robert's attention to him. Conan smashed the empty bottle on the desk and held it up in clear view, a smirk on his face. "Remind you of anyone?" Intentionally provoking the memories of his abusive mother. This obviously struck Robert to the core, for he turned his attention away from Ayumi immediately, stood asymmetrically, his pupils dilated to the size of fleas.

"YOU!" Robert pointed a quivering finger accusingly. That had obviously done the trick. Perhaps a little too well. "YOU'RE DEAD! I KILLED YOU!"

"Conan! He's lost it!" Genta called from the other side of the room. "You've really done it now! He actually think's you're his mother now!"

"DIE!" Robert shrieked, dashing at Conan, flailing his knife weilding arm manically. Robert brought the knife down with such force it lodged itself into the wooden desk where Conan would've been had he not dodged. "DIIIEE!" Robert screamed again, charging like a rhino. In digging up painful memories, Conan had erased all rationality from Robert's mind. His unwavering goal now was to make sure Conan was dead.


	18. Welcome home Sherlock

Robert could've easily torn up the floorboards with the force he was running at Conan with, driving the knife into wherever Conan might have been standing if he hadn't been so quick on his feet. Maybe Conan had been able to direct Robert's attention away from Ayumi but...They couldn't just run around in circles forever. He glanced at Ai and prayed she had called for help. He prayed even harder that Robert didn't snap out of his temporary state of blinded rage and turn his attention back to Ayumi. Perhap's if Conan could at least immobilize Robert some how...He really wished he had his power sneakers on his right now. Even though he had grown to his normal size and regained his kicking power, he could get nearly twice the power with them. If he made it out alive, he'd have a word with Agasa when he got home. Besides, the only thing heavy enough to knock him out in the room were the books but there was the slight possibility the he might end up taking Robert's eye out. Despite the fact he was in the face of a crazed killer, Conan wouldn't go so far as to permanently injure them. There must be some way... Just a kick to the head would do it, but truthfully Conan was afraid of Robert's poisoned blade.

"DAMMIT, WHY WON'T YOU STAY STILL!?" Robert roared, lunging at Conan who was fully pinned up again a bookshelf. The blade hit the books as Conan moved his arm out of the way hastily. Wasting no time, Robert aimed for Conan's forehead only to miss again as the teenage detective ducked and rolled out of his pinned position. Conan got to his feet quickly, utilizing a nearby book again as a shield. Then came the surprise. Conan expected Robert to be uncoordinated in his state of madness, but he wasn't. He was one step ahead of Conan. Robert swung his leg around, hooking it onto Conan's and tugging hard, sending Conan crashing to the floor. Conan's head smashed straight into the book shelf, causing him to scream in pain, a trickle of blood running down his face.

"Conan!" He heard Ayumi cry from what sounded like a very distant land. His vision was blurring, his head pounding, not one of his limbs responding. He saw Robert's silhouette stood above him. The knife drew closer and closer. Conan's head flopped down limply onto the floor, lingering barely on the cliff of consciousness. He could almost feel the knife, millimeters away from his heart, meaning he was millimeters away from death. But death didn't come. Conan felt no blade take the plunge into his chest. Or maybe he was already dead. Wow, that was a lot less painful than one would expect. No, that wasn't it. His heart was beating, still breathing. He gathered together what remained of his consciousness and opened his eyes a crack. An indistinguishable figure was stood behind Robert, his hand clamped firmly on Robert's knife weilding arm. Hastily, in one swift harsh movement, the figure lead the knife away from Conan, jerking Robert's arm back so hard, the knife was released from his grip altogether. The figure drew back a clenched fist and brought it right into Robert's face, sending the old man crashing to the floor, alongside Conan, unconscious.

"Not hurt are you?" Conan recognised the voice. The figure extended a hand. Conan was in no state to take it. Then what remaining light he could see was blocked by the figures of the Shonen Tantei Dan as the crowded him. He felt hand's on his shoulders, lifting him upright and then pulling him into an embrace.

"Conan!" It was Ayumi. She was crying. "Thank god! Thank god that you're ok!" She loosened her grip. "And thank-you so much for saving him, H--" Conan didn't hear the name. He was out cold.

When Conan awoke his head pounded. A hospital bed. He obviously survived then. Of course, they were all there to greet him upon his awakening. Ayumi, Ai, Genta and even Mitsuhiko who was hanging off Ai's shoulder (The one that wasn't bandaged from being stabbed), still a little shaky. Then there were people he didn't expect to see. The three Irregulars, Oliver, Maurice and Dylan and the most unexpected of all Saguru Hakuba, who was smiling upon him in his normal smug manner. What the hell was he doing here?

"Conan!" Ayumi took his hand and squeezed it tight. "Are you ok? How do you feel?"

"See, I told you he was too arrogant to die." Ai smirked.

"You got lucky." Mitsuhiko laughed and gestured wearily to his own injuries. Conan let out a groan, raising a hand to his forehead.

"What's up?" Genta inquired. "Are you hungry?"

"Geez, Genta. Not everyone spends every waking moment thinking about food." Ayumi sighed.

"Ha...Hakuba?" Conan opened his eyes fully. The blonde detective was quite amused. "What are you doing here?"

"This one called me." He patted Ai's head, ruffling her hair. "As a result of which you're still alive, so thank her." Conan raised an eyebrow at Ai.

"I was panicking." Ai shrugged.

"You should've called me earlier. I do rather enjoy working with you, Conan." Hakuba smiled. "And I do live nearby."

"What happened to Robert?" Conan dragged himself up and rested his back on the pillows.

"Dragged kicking and screaming to a maximum security mental asylum." Ai replied. "Where he belongs."

"Um...Conan..." It was Dylan this time. "I'm sorry. I said some pretty crazy stuff and...I'm sorry."

"I apologise also." Oliver commented. "I ,at one point, jumped to the conclusion that you were the murderer. And...I'm sorry for ever thinking lowly of you. You truly are a great detective."

When Conan arrived back at the doorstep of the Mouri Detective Agency, Ran practically threw herself into his arms when he opened the door.

"Oh, Conan! I heard about everything on the news! You scared me half to death!" Conan smiled and hugged her back. It was good to be home. She pulled away and smiled sweetly in that smile she used to use on him as a "kid".

"Come on!" She clasped his hands and lead him into the house. "I'm making your favorite tonight! You deserve it, Sherlock-san!"

"Conan, look what came for you today!" Mitsuhiko approached Conan at his desk again, the same old stack of pale pink envelopes. "More fanmail." Conan smiled and set down his copy of _A Study in Scarlet _and took them from Mitsuhiko's hands.

"Waah! I got 5 this time!" Mitsuhiko grinned with glee. Before we could open any of them, they were snatched from his hands by a mysterious assailant.

"You don't need them. Throw them away." It was Ai, who was already making her way towards the wastepaper bin.

"Aaah! But Ai! They're just fanletters!" Mitsuhiko protested, clapping his hands together pleadingly. "I don't throw away yours!"

"No, I do that myself." Ai said bluntly as she dropped them into the bin. Mitsuhiko sighed.

"Ai, you're so cold..."

"Still none for me, I suppose?" Genta angrily munched at his eel rice in frustration. Mitsuhiko turned and smiled.

"Don't worry, Genta." He laughed. "You'll get one one day!" Genta ignored this and let out a large grunt before continuing with his meal. Then the door burst open. It was Ayumi.

"Hey Conan!"

"Hey." He smiled and stood to greet her. "What's that you've got there?" Conan noticed the white paper in her hands.

"A letter. Someone needs our help again." Conan took the letter and unfolded it. So it began again.

* * *

_So there you have it! The epic saga of Shonen Tantei Dan VS the Baker Street Irregulars comes to an end! This has been my very first murder mystery! I'd love to know what you thought, even if you just wanna send me a huge list of plot-holes then feel free ^_^ Perhaps in the future, the Shonen Tantei Dan will get up to even more crazy antics, who knows? I had a lot of fun writing this!_

_Thank you all who took the time to read!  
_


End file.
